A Change
by SlytherinB69
Summary: For those of you that have read this story the first time i posted it, i added a bit more to the first chapter. Everyone need change. Change is always good or bad. What will it be for Hermione. All reviews, good or bad, are welcome. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This would be my first try at writing a fan fic. All reviews are welcome.

After having one of the biggest fights with Ron, She sits in a pub a few blocks away. She sat having a drink and thought "I'll have a few drinks then go home and go to bed. Tomorrow everything will be better, back to before we started fighting tonight."

After about three strong drinks of vodka, she felt someone sit beside her. She was sitting at the bar so she didnt think much about it. That was until she heard "I'll have what she is having, and I'll buy her one too."

She finished the drink in her hand and put the glass down and looked to see who was beside her. Thinking it was Ron or maybe even Harry, since Ron would have Flooed Harry by now to tell him what happened. But the shock she got from seeing who it really was, made her think she had too much to drink.

Sitting there was white blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, 6'2 Slytherin sex god from Hogwards, Draco Malfoy. Thinking to herself "What the hell was he doing here, in a muggle pub in muggle London?"

"Hey there Granger." He said smirking at her. "What are you doing drinking the night away, alone, at a pub?"

Groaning, she took a sip of the drink he bought her and then said, "The question really is what are you doing here _Malfoy_?"

Laughing he said, "I was looking for a good lay and thought i would look in here."

Looking grossed out she turned back to her drink and drank the rest in one gulp and asked the bartender for another. Till she heard more laughing beside her. Looking she could see he was almost doubled over from laughing so hard.

"I was only joking Granger. I was in the neighborhood. I'm looking for a new place to live. Do you live around here?" He asked finishing off his drink.

"Malfoy call a realtor. I dont live around here i live quiet a few blocks away, but even if i did i still wouldnt help you." Downed her drink she started to get up and got her things together so she could go home. She swaying a little, he grabbed her elbow to help steady her.

"You cant go anywhere like this Granger, your pissed. Why dont you let me help you."

"Fuck off Malfoy." She said and shoved his hand off her elbow and walked out the pub.

The bartender walked over to Malfoy and said, "Your girlfriend there didnt pay for her drinks." After quickly paying the bill for his and _her_ drinks he ran after Hermione to see if she was still outside. She was.

"Well its good to see that you are smart enough to know you cant apparate, but you should know you cant go walking around here drunk and alone." He said as he grabbed her elbow again and started walking down the sidewalk. With her not saying a single word he got annoyed and asked. "So where are you going? Do you want me to walk you home, or somewhere else?"

Shoving his hand off her elbow again, she turned the corner and walked a bit till she saw a park and went to the bench and sat down. "Malfoy i dont give a shit what you do but i do not need your help, this isnt the first time i've been out drinking."

Sighing he conjured a bottle of water and handed it to her. "Here drink this up and when u do i'll get up and leave you be." Getting annoyed more and more with him, she grabbed the water and drank it. Sipping it slowly so she wouldnt drop or slip it.

"Why do you even care Malfoy?" She asked as she turned to look at him sitting beside her on the bench.

"Well it doesnt have anything to do with who you are. I would do the same for any women who is at a pub by her self, and then decides to run out on the bill and try to walk home in the middle of the night again by her self." He answered smirking at her.

Putting her face in her hands she sighed, "Shit i forgot to pay the bill. Now i'm going to have to walk all the way back there. Just what i need to night. Besides being stuck with you, who just wont get the hint and go away."

"Dont worry Granger i took care of it." She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a word out he said. "Now why dont I walk you around the park and hopefully that will help you sober up a little." He jumped up and pulled her with him, and started to walk down the path way.

Getting pulled around the park, Hermione couldnt stop thinking of why she was letting this happen. She should just walk away and go home. It's what she needed to do. She had work tomorrow. Not that she really wanted to go. Being an Auror was fun, but not what she wanted to do forever. She only joined because Ron asked her to. She really wanted to help people, she wanted to become a Mediwitch. Which is what started her and Ron fighting tonight. She told him she was going to look in to becoming a Mediwitch and quit being an Auror. Well the started him off and how she didnt want to be working with him any more, and all this other stuff about him not being good enough. He went on about how, if she did leave and start to become an Mediwitch that they wouldnt see each other any more. That all she would be doing is studing and then when she did become an Mediwitch that she would be gone to work all the time. Of course she tried to tell him that wouldnt happen, but he just wouldnt listen. So after fighting with him for hours she just up and left. It's not the first fight they have had but it is the biggest. The fights always ended in her leaving and going for a drink or two at the bar. It was quiet far from where she lived, but that was the point, so Ron wouldnt find her. That is to say if he even looked for her.

"Knut for your thought?"

Jumping a little when she heard this, forgetting that Malfoy was still with her. "It's nothing. Just thinking."

"Well i figured out that much. Do you want to talk about it? Does it have anything to do with why you were at the pub? Where are Pothead and Wesaelbee?" Firing one question at her after the next.

Sighing, still slightly drunk, she took a drink of her water. "Malfoy, I'm going home. Bye." And started to walk away from him.

"Look there is a pub at the hotel i'm staying at why dont you come back with me and i'll buy you a drink ok? After i'll make sure you get home safe." He said.

Waiting and waiting, watching her look around, she finally said "Fine one drink, but that's it."

They walked to the road they were first walking down, and walk a block more till they got to the hotel he was staying at. ME London Hotel. It was beautiful. The lobby was breath taking. All done in blacks and whites. Hermione looked around, but couldnt find the bar, turned to look at Malfoy, "Where's the pub?"

He just grabbed her hand and walked to the elevator, hit the button and went in side when the doors opened. He hit the button for the roof.

"Wait i'm not going up to the roof. No way." He just stood there listening to her complain about going to the roof and how she was scared of hights. The doors to the elevator finally opened. He pulled her out and and around to see where they were.

"This is Radio Rooftop Bar. Nothing to be scared off. Come not lets get a drink." He pulled her to the bar and ordered a drink for them, then he looked around and found seats for them and sat down. "So do you want to talk about what you were doing at the pub tonight?"

Slamming her drink back, and sighed. While slowly sipping the next round of drinks, she told him what happened. "Then i just grabbed my jacket and purse and walked to the pub. Why do you even care Malfoy? I've asked you this already but you didnt answer."

Smirking at her he said, "No one said i cared. It looked like u needed another drink, but when you left i wasnt going to let you want home by your self. No matter what you or anyone thinks i'm still a gentlemen. Even if it is you. I have grown up some since school."

They sat in silence for a bit. Draco ordering drinks every now and then. After 3 drinks she got up and said, "Well as nice as this is i need to go now."

"Sure, let me just pay for the bill and i'll walk you home." Before she could say anything he was walking up to the bar. Walking back to her he said, "Ok lets go."

Once they got to the elevator and waited for it to come get them. Hermione started to lean against the wall.

"You ok Granger? You dont look too well." Draco asked, coming up to her too look in to her eyes.

"I havent eaten since lunch time, i guess i've just had a tiny bit to much to drink. I normally eat at the pub." The elevator came and they both got in. Hermione leaned against the side and closed her eyes.

"My floor is one down why dont we go there and you can lay down a bit and i'll get some food ordered." Draco said as he hit the button for his floor. All Hermione did was shrugged her shoulders.

The elevator doors opened to a nice plain white door. Draco unlocked it and took Hermiones elbow and pulled her to the couch to lay down on. After making sure she was relaxing he went to the phone and ordered some room service.

Hermione was watching him walk around the penthouse, putting things away and ordering food. "Well i can see what you can live with out your precious house elves. How did you get so custom to being in the muggle world."

Draco sat in one of the arm chairs facing the couch. "After my dad was sent to Azkaban, mother and me thought a change would be nice. She found a nice house not far from here. Which is why i was looking for a place. I didnt want to live with her any more and thought i would try it out on my own."

Snorting at him she turned on to her back, closed her eyes and tried to relax and get passed this gross feeling in her stomach. A few minutes after that there was a knock at the door. Draco got up and brought the cart with food in. Walked up to Hermione and poked her arm telling her food was here and noticed that she was sleeping. Putting a blanket over her and a spell on the food to keep it fresh, in case she wanted something when she got up. He then went to have a shower and climbed in bed.

Around four in the morning, Hermione woke up. Still feeling gross, rubbing her eyes trying to figure out why she was on the couch. She got up and made her way to the bathroom. Got a hangover potion, took off her pants and bra and put them on the counter. She walked in to the bed room and climbed in to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This would be my first try at writing a fan fic. All reviews are welcome. Please R&R.

Walking up in the morning felt so much better the second time. Thought Hermione. Nice and cozy bed and a warm strong arm wrapped around her. Wondering why her alarm didnt go off and then remembering that it is Saturday, she snuggled back in to Ron and tried to go back to sleep.

Ron's arm tightened around her and pulled her closer to him. After a small moan came out of him, and a small rub of his hips to hers, Hermione realized something seemed a little off this morning. Opening her eyes, and looking around, she realized what was so different, or at least part of it. She wasnt at home, and in her and Ron's bed. Wondering why and looked around more, she turned over to wake Ron up and find out what was going on.

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed so loud and jumpped so high that she fell off the side of the bed.

Draco Malfoy just sat on the bed and laughted at her. "Very smooth Granger."

Grabbing at the blanket on the bed and wrapping it around her she asked, "What the fuck is going on Malfoy?"

"Hmm and here i thought all that swearing was from all those drinks you had." Malfoy chuckled back at her with out answer.

"Aggggg you're insufferable." She yelled at him and stormed off in the bathroom to find her stuff, get dressed and leave. Mumbling to her self she tried to remember everything that happened last night. After remembering little bits, fighting with Ron, drinking at the bar, something about a bottle of water in the park? Then everything came crashing back to her. Well she thought of it this way, at least they didnt kiss or worse have sex.

Throwing some water on her face, she left the bathroom. She noticed that Malfoy wasnt in the bedroom any more. She walked out and went in to the living room to find her purse and jacket.

"Care for breakfast before you leave?" Came a voice out on the patio.

Sighing, just opening her mouth to say no when a huge grumble came from her stomach, she stomped out and throw her self in a chair across from him. "I need to go home Malfoy. Everyone is going to be so worried about me."

"Well that answers my question about if you wanted to spend the day with me. I had food brought up. I wasnt sure what you liked so i told them to bring a choice of stuff."

Looking down at the cart she could see it was stocked full of anything you could think of to eat. Fruit (like 100 different kinds), eggs (all cooked different ways), sausage, pancakes, hashbrowns, bacon, french toast, plain toast, jam, peanut butter, apple juice, orange, juice, coffee, and water. "How could anyone eat so much?" Hermione said as she grabbed a plate and started to put some eggs, bacon and some strawberries on it.

Sitting there just sipping a mug of coffee Malfoy said, "Anything that is not going to be eaten will either be put in the fridge here or taken back down stairs and put away with the rest of the left overs." After finishing off his coffee he too then grabbed a plate and filled it up with pancakes and bacon.

After sitting there and eating and no one talking for the last 15 minutes or so, Hermione just couldnt stop her self from asking, "So what is the real reason you decided to help me out last night?"

"I already told you last night. I would have done the same for any woman. It just happened to be you at the time." He looked over at the cart and put some fruit on his plate. "I wouldnt let woman walk home alone that late at night after drinking the night away at the bar. Even if it was, lets say, Weaselette or worse yet Mcgonagall."

Laughing, "I cant picture you helping Mcgonagall out like that or bringing her up to your hotel room."

"Before last night could you picture me doing the same for you?" He asked taking his and her plate and putting them on the cart. Sitting back watching her think about what he said.

"Point taken. Well, i wont say nice, but as weird as this has been i need to get going." Taking one last sip of orange juice she had grabbed while talking with him. She go up and grabbed her purse and went to grab her jacket once more to leave.

He watched her walk in to the living room and grabbed her purse. He then jumpped up and grabbed her jacket before she could and held it up to help her put it on. She looked up at him, wondering look in her eyes, then slowly put her arms in her jacket, and said thank you.

He walked over to the door and opened it for her. "Guess I'll be seeing you around Hermione. Though i still am looking for someone to help me look for a good place in this neighborhood."

Looking at him dumbfounded. "You called me Hermione." Out of everything she was thinking of to say and that is what her brilliant mind decided to throw out. "I mean...um...i told you last night to hire a realtor. They could help you much better then one."

"After last night, you know sleeping together and all, being on first name basis is just the right thing to do, dont you think? Plus what better way to get to know you then to have you help me pick out our... I mean my new home." He put his hand on her lower back and decided to lightly push her on, and walked to her to the elevator.

Growling, she said, "We did not sleep together. We have known each other since we were 11 years old, i think we know each other well enough." Hermione turned and pushed the button and stood there willing for the elevator to hurry up.

Shaking his head, he just stood there looking at her. "You know, to be precise we did sleep together. We just didnt do anything, like have sex." He grinned then winked at her. "Any time you want to sleep together again you know where to find me. Plus fighting and arguing with each other isnt really getting to know each other."

The elevator finally came, and the doors opened. Hermione stepped in and turned to look at Draco. "Good bye Malfoy. And, i guess..thanks for...you know helping me last night."

"Aww no kiss good bye Mina." He said giving her a sad pouty face. Her look of shock at the nick name was priceless tho and he couldnt keep the pout long and started to laugh. So he grabbed her hand and gave it a quick kiss and stepped back just as the elevator doors closed.

What is he playing at? Hermione thought. And what is up with that nick name, well it was better then Mione. Well it's all over and done with. Now to never think about it again.

As Hermione was walking back to her house, she was trying to figure out what to tell everyone. She was her Ron would have Ginny and Harry over and worring about what happened to her.

Finally she was home. After being out drinking then with Malfoy last night and then this morning. She was home. Unlocking the door and walking in, she looked around to see where everyone was. Seeing no one in the living room, she walked to the kitchen but still no one was there. She walked to the bed room and saw that Ron was sleeping in bed. Confused she looked over at the clock on the night stand and realized it was only 10:49am. Well that explains it all. Going in to her den and grabbing a book, she sat in her favourite chair and waited for Ron to wake up.

When noon hit and Ron still wasnt awake. Hermione went in to the kitchen and started to make lunch. Sure enough the smell roast beef sandwiches and french fries woke Ron up. She could hear him walking to the bathroom and slamming the door. A few minutes later he was at the table. He grabbed a plate and filled it up with two sandwiches and a hand full of fries. With out even saying a word or even looking Hermiones way, he started to eat.

After eating her part of lunch, Hermione thought she would just not bring up anything and just go back to her den, and her chair and finish reading the book she started.

It was like that the next few days, a week to be precise. Ron just ignoring her, and her just going on with her days. On Friday Hermione meet up with Ginny to have lunch. Walking to a small cafe a block away from the Ministry.

"So what is going on with you and my brother?" Ginny asked as soon as we sat down. Sighing, Hermione told her about the fight they had. "Geez my idiot brother. What did you do after?"

"Left and had a few drinks at the bar like last time." Hermione said, tho leaving out Malfoy and the rest of the night. "And you know what, he hasnt said a word to me since."

"WHAT? He's being so childish. Do you want me to go talk to him?"

The waiter came before Hermione could answer. After the waiter took their order and walked away, Hermione turned back to Ginny. "No. I was going to try again to talk to him about everything again tonight and see how it goes. It might just be time to move on you know."

"Do you want to meet up later tonight at the bar? You can tell me everything that happened. I could bring a few friends and we can make it a girls night out." Ginny said tapping her chin with her finger and thinking about tonight and what else she can do.

Sighing, Hermione just watched as Ginny planned. She didnt say anything, she knew if she said that she didnt want to do anything like that or even said yes that Ginny wouldnt have heard a word, she was too busy making her plans.

Going back to the Ministry, hoping work would help her get her mind of everything. Doing paper work only kept your mind busy for so long. More times then not she would start and then half way through her mind would wonder and then she would have to pass the work on to someone else to finish.

The day finished faster then Hermione would have liked. Deciding to take the long way home and walk instead of floo, she packed up her stuff and left. The walk home was nice, she used the time to think about what she would say to Ron. Hoping that no matter what she said that it wouldnt turn in to a fight again.

Ron always got home a bit later then Hermione, weather she walked home or not. He always stayed later to get Harry to help him with his last bit of work. So when she got home this day, she was shocked to see that Ron was home early.

"Hey, your home early. What would you like for dinner?" Hermione asked as she put her stuff away and then started to walk to the kitchen. When she got no answer tho she turned towards Ron who was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was just sitting there staring off in to space. Instead of going in to the kitchen she walked over to Ron and sat beside him,

"You know i've been thinking. I understand how much you want me to stay and work with you, but becoming a Mediwitch has been something i've wanted to do for a while. We really should sit down and talk about this. I dont want to fight with you."

Ron looked over at her and said, "Hermione forget what i said. I know how much this means to you. I've been thinking it all over too. I wont stand in the way if you really want to do this."

"Oh Ron." Smiling, she was soo very happy to hear him say this, she jump over to him and throw her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. "I cant wait to get started on everything. Now what would you like for supper, or would you rather us go out tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: This would be my first try at writing a fan fic. Please R&R.**

**Thank you HallowRain8587 for following my story. And Thank you celesteexd for putting A Change as one of your favorites!**

**Sorry everyone for taking so long to write each chapter. I never know which way this story is going to go. It was only suppose to be a one off. This is the first time i've ever writen anything more then just one chapter, and never anything like this. **

Ginny arrived later that night and picked up Hermione around 8:30. When they got to the pub Luna, Hannah, Susan, Katie, Cho, Padma and Parvati Patil were there waiting for them.

All the girls ordered drinks and sat down to have a fun night. The drinks never stopped after the first one, they ordered one after the next for the next three hours. No one noticed that just after Hermione and Ginny showed up that Draco came in and sat a few tables away.

After watching them the last few hours, Draco got bored and decided to get up and go over to them. "Hey ladies. I see your night is going wonderfully. Would you ladies like me to buy you all a drink?"

They all started to giggle, well all besides Hermione. She couldnt believe he was here again and tonight of all nights. Best thing to do was just drink her drinks and chat the night away like she had started to do before he came, and just ignore him. Well that was easier said then done. He came back and sat right beside her and started to talk to everyone.

The night wore on just like that. Draco flirting with everyone and buying rounds of drinks. Hermione just sat there trying to talk with Ginny. It worked every now and then, but Draco kept stealing her attention away. An hour or so after that the girls started to leave one by one. Draco kept asking them if they were ok and how were they going to get home.

By the end it was just Hermione, Ginny and Draco. "So Ginny, how have you been lately?"

"Oh i've been well. Been working with the Holyhead Harpies. It's off season right now which is why i'm here. Hoping to get some girl times with Mione here before i head back." She said looking over at Hermione and grinning.

"Well i think it's time for me to get going too, it's getting really late. Ginny are you coming too or are you staying here?" Hermione asked. Grabbing her drink and finishing it off.

Grabbing Hermione's arm and looking at her watch, Ginny jumped up and grabbed her purse, "Oh, no, i was suppose to meet Harry." Gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and ran out the pub, throwing a good bye Hermione and Malfoy over her shoulder.

"Great now I'm stuck here with him...again" thought Hermione. Standing up and grabbing her stuff. She turned back to Draco. "As i said I'm going too."

Draco got up and walked over to the bar with out saying a word, talked to the bartender then walked back to Hermione. "Sure lets go."

"Oh no, Malfoy i dont think so!"

"Hermione i've told you before there is no way i would let a women walk home by her self this late at night."

"OMG, whatever Malfoy. Let me go to the bathroom first." Walking to the bathroom. Hermione looked in the mirror trying to figure out a way to leave the pub with out him knowing. "Are you a witch or not Hermione." She thought to her self while she searched for her wand in her purse, she also checking to see if anyone was in the bathroom with her. No one was, but her wand wasnt in her purse. Knowing just what happened, she used the bathroom and then walked out.

"Give me back my wand Malfoy." She said with her teeth clenched.

Shaking his head, he handed her wand back to her. "I knew you would try something. Had to make sure you didnt find a way to hurt your self." Grabbing her hand and putting her arm in to his. He walked her out of the pub, and down the road.

"How would you know which way it is that i live? I could live the other way you know." Taking her arm out of his. Turning around and started to walk down the other way.

Following her, "Which ever way you live, I'll still make sure you get home safe and sound." Walking a couple of blocks and not talking, got really annoying and boring very fast. "So you work as an Auror right?" Asking the first thing that came to mind, even tho he knew the answer already.

Sighing and rubbing the spot between her eyes a little then looking back up to where she was going, she said,"If you are going to be asking stupid questions that you already know the answer then dont say another word."

"Well i didnt actually mean to ask that. It was just the first thing that popped out of my mouth. I dont like walking around and not talking. Well what would you like to talk about?"

"I dont want to talk about anything. I just want to get home so i can go to bed. It's been too long a day." Walking a few more blocks, she finally started to slow down. "This is where we go our separate ways. I cant have Ron or anyone else seening you walk me home."

"But you never told me how your day went. Why was it a long day?" Draco asked hoping to keep her around him just a bit longer.

Looking up in to the sky, she just wished he would leave. Hoping to make this fast so she could go in her house which was two houses from where they were standing. She said, " Just doing paper work all day, and then came home and had a long chat with Ron, then of course out with Ginny and the girls."

"Did you and Ron work out everything about being a Mediwitch?"

"Yes, I'm going to start looking in to it in the next week or so. See what needs to be done. Ok Malfoy i need to get going." She said and started to turn so she could walk away.

He grabbed her arm and turned her back to him, put his other arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Why are you really leaving?" He whispered.

Feeling the tickle of his breath on her ear, she stuttered, "I've already said."

"I think your just worried about what could happen if you decided to stay with me a little longer." He whispered in her ear. And then gave it a little kiss.

Swallowing once then twice, and said. "And what would happen if i stayed?"

"Would you like to find out?" He asked as he pulled back a little to look in to her eyes. Her eyes were the prettiest of browns with flakes of gold in them. Very solid colors, with a line of black on the outside. Taking his hand he put it on her cheeck and rubbed his thumb a little, waiting for her to reply, not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Um...um...I..."Trying to think of something to say, and what she should do was harder then one could think. She really wanted to find out. Her curiosity was eating at her, but at the same time she knew it wasnt a good idea. She knew she should just turn around and get in her house and go right to bed.

Think he would help her along a little with her decision he leaned in a little to ever so lightly brush his lips over hers, never looking away. Watching as her eyes got wider and wider then closing. Taking that as a clue he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed his mouth on to hers and kissed her.

Feeling the tingles running through out her body, she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, in to his hair. When he felt her fingers in his hair he slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she granted right away. As she did this he let out a tiny moan, and pulled her closer, if possible, to him self.

Both pulling away a little to catch their breath, and leaning their foreheads touching and eyes closed. Her curiosity was satisfied now by knowing what could happen if she ended up staying a little longer with him.

Hermione pulled away too look up at him. His eyes were hooded over with lust, but you could see the silver just shining, and with tiny tiny flakes of blue, that if you didnt stand really close you wont be able to see.

"I cant stay, I need to go." Hermione whispered breathlessly.

Taking a big, deep breath Draco looked at her and said, "Fine, but could i see you again. Maybe this time somewhere nice, like a restaurant? Like say tomorrow night, around 6?"

"I have a boyfriend Malfoy." Pulling away and getting out of his arms, which wouldnt let her own arms go. "I cant go around and go on dates. Why would you want to anyways. I thought you just walking me home or taking care of me like you did last week, was something you did for every women, like you said. Why would you want to go on a date?"

"Yes, like i said i would do that kind of thing for any women, but i want to spend more time with you. Which is also what i've said to you before, and since you said you wouldnt help me find a place to live, maybe you would go to dinner with me."

"What would you want more, me to help you find a place, or me to go to dinner with you instead?" She asked looking down and fiddling with her starp of her purse, just waiting for the time she can run in to the house.

"Actually i would love both. If you were to help me find a place i would love to take you to dinner as a pay back for helping me. Of course that wouldnt be enough pay back tho. I would love to take you to dinner a few times, to pay you back for your time."

"And do we really have to do that tomorrow night?"

"No of course not. We could go in the morning and make a day of it. Depending on what time you want to meet up. Tho i never said anything about taking you to lunch. You would have to take me to lunch instead." He said in a teasing way. Hoping she would know he wouldnt let her pay for anything while she was with him. "Unless you want me to keep showing up at the pub every week to see if you are there."

"He's never going to give up, ever" Hermione was thinking to her self. What is she going to do. After that kiss, she cant be around him. Maybe she should talk to Ginny about this. Oh dear what if she freaks out, since it's her brother she is dating, and here she is thinking of, what, cheating on Ron. But is it really cheating? Helping someone like this?

Draco put his index finger under her chin and lifted it up so she could look at him, and leaned in again to brushed his lips over hers again. Widening her eyes once more, she looked at him. "Please?" He asked with a tiny pout about his lips.

How can anyone resist the sad puppy dog look? Closing her eyes for a minute and then opened them to see him still giving her _that_ look still and letting out a long sigh. She said...

**Author's Note: I have always hated cliff hangers. I just never got them, but i just had to do this. Please let me know what you think, and maybe about how you think it should go on from here. I will try to post the next chapter sooner then i did this one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: This would be my first try at writing a fan fic. Please R&R.**

"I really shouldnt. What would others think? Everyone knows I'm with Ron." Hermione said. Still debating with her self. She really wanted to help. She loves helping people, but at what cost? This would surely screw everything up. What if something were to happen between them. After that kiss, something was sure to happen, but how far would she let them go. What would happen if Ron were to find out. Would he believe that she was just helping. Would all this keep her distracted from becoming a Mediwitch? "How long can i think this over?"

With a tiny sigh, and then smiling that she didnt say no to him. "Owl me as soon as you wake up, we will want to get a head start and i know it's too late now to be thinking about this and then owling each other." He gave her a small hug and a kiss on the forehead and turned away and left.

After walking in the house she put her purse away and looked around to see where Ron was. She didnt find him in the living room or kitchen so he must be in bed. She walked in the kitchen and got a cold glass of water, then sat at the table to think all this over again. Thinking about it all with him so close to her was to detracting. Maybe i should talk to Ron about this. It would be a good idea, let him know what is going on. I wont be starting any of the things i need to do for becoming a Mediwitch until next week, and Ron is going in to work tomorrow. What if something were to happen. Like him trying to kiss her again. Would she let him? Would she kiss him instead? That kiss was something else. The tingles she got was something she hasnt felt with Ron since they first started to go out. Maybe it's just because it's something she knows she shouldnt be doing. She always heard that forbidden things always tasted better. Remembering the feeling of his arm wrapped around her waist. What would it feel like to have his hand rubbing all over her body, or her hands running down his naked chest? Shaking her head to get the thoughts from going where they shouldnt. I'm sure Ron wouldnt mind my helping a friend out when they needed her. A friend? Since when is Malfoy a friend? And a dinner wasnt a bad pay back for spending hours and hours looking at houses. She just knew it would take forever. He was always one for wanting the best of everything. He was so picky, and she bet he was going to make this last as long as he can.

Having decided on what she was going to do. Even tho he said not to worry about thinking about it tonight. She went over to her owl, Eso, who she named after the Greek Goddess, a sun natured Goddess whose name meant dawn. Eso was a beautiful owl. She was golden in color with white covering her face and chest.

Hermione wrote a quick note saying yes, and that her owl's name was. She then rolled up the parchment and tied it to Eso's leg. "Would you mind taking this to Draco Malfoy please Eso?" She asked her owl sweetly. She gave her owl a treat and a little pet before taking her to the window and opening it up. The owl gave Hermione a tiny peck and flew off. Hermione looked out the window and watch her owl. Once she couldnt see her any more Hermione went to bed.

Waking up early the next morning to a pecking at the window. Hermione got out of bed and let the owl in. It came to her bed room window instead of in the living where the window was open enough to let Eso in. Hermione guess that since this owl was a huge eagle owl that it couldnt fit though the opening.

She gave him a treat and untied the note. Reading the beautiful handwritting. It was from Malfoy tell her to meet her at a little café not far from where is was at 8:30 am. It was still 7 so she wasnt worried about getting just yet. Ron had left already for work, so she went in the kitchen and made some eggs and toast. After eating, she went to have a shower and get dressed for the day. She went in to her den and picked a book to read before she had to leave.

At 8:15 she grabbed her purse and locked up the house. Walked down the road to the little café. She got there and couldnt see Malfoy yet. She sat down and didnt have to wait long, Draco showed up three minutes after her. He looked around and when he spotted her he walked over and sat with her.

"So how would you like to do this? When my mother looked for a place i didnt help her, she knew what she wanted and had her lawyer do all the work." Malfoy said as he picked up a menu and started to look through it.

"Well we could go over to the computers they have here and look and see what they have listed as available around here, and then go look. Or i dont know do as i said in the first place and call up a realtor and get them to help." Waiting for the waiter to noticed we wanted something. When she finally came over and asked us what we wanted, and when we told her just coffee she huffed and walked off.

"So professional." It didnt take long for the waiter to come back with our coffee. After she left, Hermione turned back to Draco, "So What did you want to do?"

"What's a realtor?"

SIGH! "A realtor is someone you call when you are looking for a new place. They come and meet you and then ask about what you are looking for and how much you are wanting to spend either buying or renting a place. Then they will bring you all the listings they think you will like. Then they take you to look at the places you picked out." She said as she finished off her drink.

"Fine we will do it that way. Much faster and that way they can do all the work. Why dont you find a number and call someone." Malfoy said as he got up to ask the waiter for a muffin.

"Oh My God Malfoy!" She yelled at him. She then walked over to one of the computers to look up a number of a realtor near by. Finding one she wrote it down and walked over to the counter to ask to use the phone. She called and the realtor said she would be right over. She walked back over to the table and told Draco.

They sat there waiting for the realtor to come. Every now and then Hermione would steal a piece of muffin. Draco didnt mind and when it was all gone he went over and got another one. The realtor finally showed up and sat with them. She was a tall stringy blonde with pale blue eyes, and clearly liked Draco and flirted with him as much as she could.

After about the fifth giggle and eye bat, Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and looked pointedly at the realtor. All she did was glare at Hermione and turned back to Draco and asked him more questions, but the flirting at least stopped. After the realtor got all the infomation she needed, she said she would be back with some listings.

"Told you that you and me would be finding our new place." Draco said smirking at Hermione.

"Whatever Malfoy. Lets just wait for her to get back look at the places, get it all over with." Hermione said crossing her arms and leaning back in the chair, looking around the place then staring out the window.

Took most of the day to see the places that the realtor had picked out to show them. Around two the realtor remember she had to pick up a few things from her work, so while she was gone Hermione and Draco stopped off some place close by and sat and had lunch. The realtor came back and they kept going from where they left off. Finally after about 10 different places Draco finally found a place he liked. It was a three floor house, with four bathrooms, four bedrooms, huge kitchen, a den and it's own private library.

After all the papers were done and signed, and with a "Hope you guys like your new place," the realtor left. Draco turned to Hermione with a huge smile on his face. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her and spinned her around and around. They both laughed at his craziness.

"Thank you so much for all the help. Now where would you like to go for supper? Oh i need to find a place now or a few places i guess to buy stuff for the house. Did you want to help me with that too? Oh this is exciting." Laughing he looked around the living room area he was in. Then looking over at Hermione since she hasnt said anything.

"I really should be getting home." She said with out looking at him. "Ron will be getting home soon. I should get home and start on supper."

"Dont worry about him. Let me take you out for a nice meal to help pay you back for all the trouble today was. Plus if need be you can take some left overs home." He said walking up to her. "I should pop over to Diagon Alley too. Oh and i know the perfect place there to go for supper. I need to get some more gallons changed to muggle can stop on the way back and get some food." He said waiting for her to say something. And then grabbed her arm and started to walk both of them to the front door.

"Seriously Malfoy. Do you have to do this every time you want something?" Hermione said as she took her arm out of his hand.

He grabbed her again on the arm and took her out of the house, and locked it up. Turned back to her. "Well i wouldnt have to if you would just do as i want." He said with a smirk.

Sigh "Fine I'll go. But i cant go for too long. I really do need to get back." With that Draco looked around to see if there was anyone around. Since no one was, he grabbed her arm again and apparated away.

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. They walked through the bar and out the back to the brick wall. The tapped the bricks and watch as they open to Diagon Alley. They went first to Gringotts and Draco changed some money. Then they both walked around a bit. They found the place where he wanted to have dinner. They were seated right away, and had someone take their drinks as soon as they sat down.

"So today was fun." Draco blurted out, trying to think of something to say.

"Oh yes so much fun, looking at boring houses, and hanging out with you all day, plus watching the realtor shamelessly flirt with you." She replied glaring at him. She picked up a menu and looked through trying to figure out what she should have.

"You look hot when your jealous." He said as he watched for her reaction.

Just before she could have the chance to say anything the waiter came over to get their order. They gave their order and watched the waiter leave. They didnt have to wait long for their food to come. They both sat silently while they ate.

"So you really like the last house we picked, or did you just pick it because you were tired of looking?" Hermione asked as she picked at the last bit of food on her plate.

With a tiny shake of his head he said, "I wouldnt have put money down for it if i didnt like it, even a little."

Humph, rich snobs, thought Hermione. After finishing off the little bit she had left, she took the napkin and made sure her face and hands were clean, and put it on the plate. "Well that food was wonderful."

"Would you like some dessert?" Draco said picking up the dessert menu.

"No, no, i need to be getting back now." Hermione said as she started to pick up her purse. They both got up and he walked over and help her slip her jacket on. Draco walked over and paid for dinner, and walked back to Hermione. They left the Diagon Alley and apparated back to a alley close to Hermione's place.

Draco grabbed Hermione and gave her a big hug, and looked down at her. "Thank you so much for helping me today. I wouldnt have known where to have even started." Before she could reply he kissed her.

Quiet shocked from the kiss, her mouth was open slightly. He took advantage of that and slowly stuck his tongue in, just enough to touch the tip of hers. Hearing the moan come from her made him a bit more brave and he stuck his tongue in more. She had her hands on his chest and started to slid them up and in to his hair. She tugged his hair slightly, and hear him moan this time. One of his hands was around her waist and his other one was like hers, in her hair. His hands were pulling her as close as she would go. After a few seconds of kissing he backed her up against the brick walk behind her. And attacked her both let out a moan. Once she needed to come up for air, he kept kissing down her neck. She threw her head back with a moan, and gave him more room to her neck. She pulled his hair so his head was closer. He kissed down her jaw line and up to her ear, gave it a few little nibbles then started down her neck. Over and across her cleavage and up the other side of her neck. As he is kissing her his hand that was around her waist is now heading to the edge of her shirt. He slowly slips his hand inside and rubs her stomach. Hearing her moan louder, he moved his hand higher.

"Oh she feels like silk." Draco thinks to him self as his hand goes higher. And his hips start to rub a little to on hers, so she can feel just how much she is affecting him. Just before he gets to her breasts he removes his hand. He chuckles a little as he hears her sigh from the loss. He takes his hair that is in her hair and grabs her thigh and wraps her leg around his waist. He goes back to kissing her up to her ear again and whispers, "Come back with me?" just as his hand grabs her shirt covered breast.

She moans again but hearing him talk brings her back out of her daze. Breathing hard, she grabs his hands and takes them off her, and pushes him from her a bit so her leg slides back down. She stands there looking around. Then back at him. She lets go of him and walks down the alley to the sidewalk. Turns to him. "I cant." She says and walks away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

It's Sunday. Both Hermione and Ron got up late. Which was normal for a Sunday. It's the only day both of them had off together. Later in the day they always go over to the Burrow, where Molly always does a huge Sunday dinner. The whole family comes. All of Ron's brothers and of course Ginny. Bill and Fleur and their daughter Victoire. Charlie came by him self, he still worked with the dragons in Romania. Percy came with his wife Penelope, who had a baby on the way. Which was the only reason that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley forgave him for everything. They want to know their new grandbaby, but it seemed like everything was back to normal. George and Angelina Johnson have been dating for some time. Shes been helping him with the lose of 's been over a year, and he's getting much better, he's even thinking of proposing at Christmas. Ginny was still living at the Burrow, but only during off seasons. And Harry who came to visit when he can, live in Grimmauld Place. They werent together any more, they did try again after the war but once all the excitment from the war died off they both realized that the loved each other but not in the way they thought.

Hermione got up and went in the kitchen. She was up a few minutes before Ron was. She started to make pancakes and eggs, which ended up waking Ron up.

"What time would you like to head over?" Ron asked as soon as he sat down.

"I have some things i need to do around here. If you want to head over early you can. I know how much you guys love to play quidditch for as long as you guys can." Hermione said as she put a plate of food in front of Ron and sat down and ate her food that was on a plate in front of her.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll have to you clean up from breakfast and I'll head over. Do you know what time you will by?" Ron asked as he finished off his food.

"Hmm i shouldnt be but an hour or so. I just want to clean up a bit around here first. Now go on with you. I'll clean up the dishes and stuff." She said as she sat and watch as he got up and came over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and went to the fire place to floo over.

Sighing and putting her head in her hands after he left. She was thinking of what happened last night. How could she let anything have happened between her and Malfoy? Oh this was so messed up. OH and how was she going to hide this from Ginny? Ginny was her best friend. Ginny knows her better then her self. She will know right away something wasnt right. What will she think? Will she freak out? What was she thinking of course she will freak out. It's her brother that she's cheating on. Oh Ginny is going to kill her. Wait what if she tells everyone. The Weasley's will disown her. And Harry will never talk to her again. What if she just owls them and says she's not then Ginny will be bound to come over and find out what is going on anyways. Maybe that is what is best. Maybe she should talk to Ginny about it. She has to talk to someone. That's what she will do, she will owl Ginny and tell her to come right over.

She ran over to the desk and wrote a quick note and walked over to Eso and told her to take the note to Ginny.

As she waited for Ginny to come, she did just what she told Ron she would do. She cleaned, the muggle way. It helped her keep her mind off of things. She finised the kitchen, and was half way through the living room when the fire lite up.

Hermione stood up and watched as Ginny came out of the fire place. Ginny grew into a beauty. She was just about as tall as her brothers. She had her red hair kept long and straight, it was down to her waist. She had a hour glass figure that any women would kill to have. Striking blue eyes, with green specks in them. And legs that could go on for miles.

"Ok, so what is wrong?" Gin asked as soon as she walked out of the fire place. She didnt even give Hermione time to say hi.

"And why do you think something is wrong? You just got here." Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips, smiling a little.

"Come on Hermione. I know you better then anyone. It's not often that you dont come to the Burrow when Ron does. Or owl me before you come to come over and see you." Gin said as she walked over to Hermione and pushed her on the couch and sat beside her.

Sighing again, of course. She looked over at Ginny. "Dont be mad by what i have to tell you. Or go judging please Gin." When she saw Ginny nod, she started to tell her everything that has happened after the fight with Ron. After the long story of everything going on, Hermione just sat there looking at her hands that were in her lap. She was waiting for Ginny to say something, anything at all. After a full two minutes of nothing, Hermione looked up at Ginny. Ginny was just there with her mouth hangging open and staring at Hermione. "Gin say something, anything, please."

"Wow."

"WOW! That is all you can. After everything i've told you and all you can say is wow. OMG seriously Ginny, i need your help. I need your advice on what to do." Hermione whined to her.

"Do you know how funny it is to hear you whin?" Ginny sat there and started to laugh at Hermione. Ginny just kept laughing, she laughed harder and harder.

Hermione took the cloth that she was cleaning with from the coffee table and started to hit Ginny with it. After that didnt stop Ginny from laughing, Hermione grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her back and forth. "This isnt funny Ginny."

After Ginny calmed down, she looked over at Hermione. "Sorry Hermione. So what do you need advice on, on how to dump Ron, or how to see Malfoy in secret?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Hermione. You should know better then anyone that you and Ron dont actually belong together. You guys love each other just like me and Harry. You guys fight so much, and your smarts are so much higher then his."

"But but this is Malfoy we are talking about. Not just any other person. I need advice on how to get away from all this, and just live my life with Ron, I love him Ginny. I want Ron." Hermione said, so confused with Ginny's reaction.

"Ok ok, well when you left him last night, you guys didnt say anything about meeting up again. If he owls you just owl him back and tell him how u feel, you are with Ron and nothing can happen. You wont be seeing him any more. Easy."

"I did try to tell him that once already. He didnt get the hint. He still kissed me last night."

"What are your feelings on Malfoy? You must admit he has grown up some since school. And he looks better then he did when he was in school. Wonder if he's still the sex god that he use to be, or at least that's what they use to call him."

"Well he does know how to kiss." Hermione said before she realized she was going to say anything. Shaking her head. "Ginny come on and think about who you are talking about. Anyways, I think i'll do just what you said i should do."

"Well with that all figure out, we should head over. Everyone was just arriving when your owl came." Ginny got up from the couch and grabbed Hermione's hand and they both walked over to the fire place and flooed to the Burrow.

No one even noticed that Ginny was gone. When they got there, everyone was out side and the guys were all playing Quidditch. Ginny ran and grabbed a broom and flew off to play too.

The night went on smoothly. Dinner was wonderful just like every week. After dinner everyone sat around and relaxed and caught up with everyone else. Everyone had such a busy life. Hermione told everyone of her thoughts about becoming a Mediwitch, and everyone was very supportive. Ron and Hermione were the last ones to leave. Which is normal. After saying good bye to his parents, Hermione was with Ginny, quietly arguing with her about Malfoy. Ron came over to them, wrapped his arm around Hermione and asked her if she was ready. Hermione said bye to Ginny and they both left. They got home and got ready and went to bed.

The next day Hermione went to see her boss and told him that she decided she wanted to become a Mediwitch. He wasnt too happy to be losing her, but still he wished her well. Asked her when she would be leaving. After she said she had to find out what needed to be done first, he told her that she could take the day off and get started, and let him know.

Hermione went to the St. Mungo's and talked to the head Mediwitch on the main level and found out what needed to be done, like first picking which floor she wanted to work on, and then asked when she could start training. She said she would owl him and let him know. After she went back to the Ministry and talked to her boss, he asked her to finish out the week. She decided to go to Diagon Alley and and go to Flourish and Blotts and get the books she would need, and went right home and started to read them.

At lunch an owl was pecking at the window. She knew right away whose owl that was, since it was the same eagle owl that was at her window Saturday morning.

Dear Hermione,

I know you are at work, but I was wondering if you would like to come out with me for lunch today? Just send a reply back with my owl. I've told him to stay till you gave one.

DLM

She was wondering when he would send her an owl. Going over to her desk she wrote out just what Ginny told her to and gave it to the owl. She went back to the desk and wrote a quick note to Ginny, and sent it off with Eso. She then went back to her books and started to read again.

Nothing else happened that day. After lunch, Hermione read a few of the books she bought, then started to make dinner for her and Ron. Only thing was that Ron came home late.

When he got home Hermione asked, "Why are you late? It's not normal for you to get home this late."

His reply was, "I had more work to do then normal. It will be like this for the rest of the week. Who knows maybe more." Then walked off and had a shower. He came back and ate his dinner and then went off to bed. Wasnt long after that, that Hermione went off to bed too.

The next day Hermione owled St. Mungo's and let them know she can start training as early as Monday and that she could work on any floor they needed help on most. She went to work. Turns out there was lots of work to do for her, with her missing the day before. She heard that there was new people that were hired too. Since the Auror department was so big she didnt know half the people that worked there.

By lunch time she was getting tired of all the paper work she had to do. She gave some of it to the others in her office. By one o'clock, her secretary came in with a note for Hermione. It turned out to be just like yesterday. Malfoy asking her to lunch again. She just took her wand and set the note on fire, and went back to work. There wasnt anything else that bothered her at work. She got home and made a small dinner for her self, and went in to her den to read more of her books she bought yesterday. Ron came home late like he said had a shower and ate dinner and went to bed. Hermione followed not long after.

The next day was the same as the day before. Paper work, paper work, and more paper work. A note from Malfoy and then oh yes more paper work. Only difference was that after she got home, Malfoy's owl was pecking at the window. This time he was asking her to come to dinner tonight. She did the same as the other notes and set it on fire and told the owl to go back there was no reply. She ate and then read and then watched as Ron came home and showered and ate and went to bed like the last two days.

Thursday was the same as Wednesday, all the paper work, and note at lunch and dinner from Malfoy, and Ron coming home late and showering, eating and going right to bed. Friday was the same also, well that was until Hermione got home. Malfoy's owl wasnt at the window. She was hoping he finally got the hint. She wasnt all the hungry so she decided to go and reread one of her books.

After about an hour of reading there was a knock at the door. Hermione got up to answer it. Malfoy was all dressed up looking like he was going to a wedding, or the red carpet. He had a package in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, just waiting to slam the door in his face.

"I'm here to take you to dinner. I knew if sent another owl you would just ignore it. So i thought i would come in person this time, and i wont take no for an answer. I even bought you something to wear. So take this and go get dress. I'll wait here for you." He said as he shoved the package in her hands and turned her around and pushed her towards the hall. "If you dont do it on your own, you know i could come help you get dress if you like, well undressed at least." He whispered in her ear.

Spinning around she glared at him with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Fine i'll go get dress." Turned back to the hall and just about ran to her room. She started to freak out. What is she going to do?

**Please remember to review for me please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Thank you FabMart. I have went back and fixed the mistake. I do try to remember what story line i've made for everyone. But with me being pregnant it's pretty easy to forget. I actually did the same mistake with another character but i caught it before i published it.**

Shit, shit, SHIT! What was she going to do? Well she didnt really have much choice but to go. Ron will be home soon. She couldnt have Malfoy here when Ron came home, and Malfoy said that he wasnt leaving. She wished she could get ahold of Ginny. But then Ginny would tell her to go.

Hermione look over at her bed where the package was. She slowly walked over to it. It was about two and half feet long and one feet was all white and had a pretty tan ribbon wrapped around it. She undid the ribbon and started to lift lid off, but before she could get if off there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Malfoy, fuck off for a few minute. I said i would get dressed." She yelled at the door.

The door opened and just as she turned around to yell at Malfoy to get out. "Malfoy? Why did you think i was Malfoy?" Ginny said.

Throwing her arms around Ginny Hermione said. "Oh thank god your here. Malfoy showed up and told me i have to pretty much get dressed because he is taking me out for dinner. Can you believe that?"

"I didnt see him. Where is he?" Ginny said as she looked around Hermione's room.

"Well he isnt in my room Ginny. So you can stop looking around in here for him. I would have thought that after he pushed me down the hall he would have went in to the living room." Hermione said as she sat down on her bed.

Ginny then walked over to the package and opened it up. She took out what was inside and gasped. "Oh wow. This dress is two beautiful for words." Ginny said as she looked over at Hermione. Hermione was just sitting there with her mouth hangging open, looking at the dress.

The dress was red. A dark blood red. It had a tight corset type bodice. The sleeves were off the shoulders. The waist flowed to the ground like it was made of water. It looked long enough that it would trail behind her a bit.

Ginny looked passed the dress in the box and there was some red high heel shoes to go with the dress. She passed the dress to Hermione and took out the shoes. Hermione still didnt say anything, she just sat there on the bed looking at the dress in her hands.

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arms and picked her up off the bed so she was standing. "Hermione you need to get dress. Why waste an opportunity like this to wear a dress like the one you have in your hands. You have to get dressed. You should go out. Come on Hermione. Snap out of it."Ginny said as she snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione just looked at Ginny and said. "Will you have with the laces on the dress." Hermione got dress and put on the shoes. She looked in the mirror. She couldnt believe how beautiful this dress was.

Ginny grabbed her and put her in the chair in front of the mirror and went to work on her hair. After her make up was done and hair almost, something popped in to Hermione's head. "Ginny why did you come over?"

"Oh, Ron came by the house and picked up some food mom had and told me to come over and let you know he was working really late tonight. He might even just stay the night." She answered doing the finishing touches on Hermione's hair.

"On a Friday night? Sure he's done it before, but never on a Friday night."

"Dont worry, you wont even be here. Ask him about it tomorrow." Ginny said looking at Hermione through the mirror. "Now get up and get out there. You look amazing."

Hermione got up and with one look in the mirror, left her bedroom. She walked down the hall, but when she got to the living room, she didnt see Malfoy. She could feel Ginny was following her. "Told you i didnt see him."

Hermione walked to the kitchen. Malfoy was at the counter on a bar stool, reading the Daily Prophet. As soon as he heard her come in he put the paper down and looked over at her. His jaw just dropped. She was even more believe in that dress then he had thought.

"Doesnt she look amazing Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she looked between him and Hermione.

"No words little Weaselette." He said back. "Ready to go Hermione?" He asked Hermione, holding out his arm for her to take.

"I just need to grab my purse and a throw, but yes i am." After that her and Malfoy left her house, Ginny left through the floo. They walked down the road to a really nice restaurant. They got in side and the hostess asked for their name. Once she found the name on the list, she said "Right this way Mr and Mrs Malfoy." Hermione heard her and glared at Malfoy for not correcting her. The hostess showed them their table and got their drink order and then left them alone.

"Why didnt you correct her?"

"Why didnt you Hermione?"

Hermione just sat there and glared at him with a blush on her cheeks. She could have corrected the hostess at any time. Why didnt she? She was waiting for Malfoy to. Of course she should have known he wouldnt.

After talking a bit the waiter came by and took their food order. "Malfoy why are you doing this?" Hermione finally asked. "You have already paid me back for my helping you find a place."

"And why cant i hang out with you. Just because we werent best friends in school. Doesnt mean we cant change now that we are out of school. Hermione i've told you i've grown up. It's time i start to pay back and make amens to those i've treated baddly." Malfoy said. They waiter come with their food, and they both started to eat.

"Malfoy."

"Draco." He cut her off by saying.

"What?"

"My name is Draco. I've called you Hermione many times. The least you can do is call me by my first name too."

"Right. Draco, I get all of what you said, but why buy me a dress like this, or take me out to places like this?"

"I'm a Malfoy. I only do things the best way. By spending as much money as i can." He replied laughing.

Shaking her head a little, she looked away and started to eat. Through out the meal they both made small talk. After they were done their meals, Malfoy asked Hermione to dance. They walked over to the dance floor and danced to a few songs, but when a slow song came on, Hermione said they should sit down for a bit and then head back.

Hermione really didnt want to head back. For a couple reasons, one, she knew that Ron wasnt there and didnt want to spend the night alone, two she was a little worried about what would happen this time when he walked her home. She was sure he would walk her home. How many times did he say to her that she shouldnt walk home alone.

"Hermione why dont we walk around that park, you remember the one that we walked around the first night we ran in to each other?"

Thinking about it, it was still early. And she really didnt want to go home just yet. "Why not Malfoy, but no funny busy."

He raised his hands innocently. "Oh of course not milady. When would i do anything like that?" He asked winking at her. With that he put his arm out for her and they both got up and walked out of the restaurant and walked over to the park. The park was beautiful. With lots of pretty lights everywhere, and flowers all over the place. A few little streams you could walk over. There was even one stream that you could walk under. After walking around and both making small talk again, they decided to start to head back to the main street.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your place, or did you have another place in mind that you are going to, like back to Ginny's?" He asked as they walked down the side walk.

"Well just back to my place is fine, i guess. I'm sure she is busy." She replied as she looked down at her hands.

"No worries at all. I'll make sure you get back safe and sound." He said.

"I wanted to ask you something before we get to my place." She said after a bit.

He could tell that what ever she wanted to ask was making her nervous. "You can ask anything you like Hermione."

"Well, i wanted to ask about why you kissed me the last time you walked me home?" She asked finally looking up at him.

"I wanted to kiss you."

"But why? After me telling you i'm with someone. Why would you even try to kiss me?"

Draco really didnt feel like having this conversation here and now while he was walking her home. So instead of telling her the truth, he said. "It was the heat of the moment. You looked like you needed to be kissed so i kissed you. Of course one thing led to another. Tho why did you stop me, why did you fun away like that?"

"I've already told you i have a boyfriend. I shouldnt have been kissing you. I shouldnt even be out with you. I only came out tonight because both you and Ginny said you guys would make me. Plus Ron is away tonight and i had nothing to do. I also wanted to ask you about the kiss."

"Where is the Weasel tonight?"

"He had work to do, and thought it would be best to just stay the night at work." She answered as they came to where she lived, and walked up to her door.

"So what are you going to do since you have the whole place to your self? Throw a naked party that only includes you?" He winked at her, and raised his eyebrows up and down seductively.

"Thanks for walking me home again Mal...Draco."

"You dont know how sexy my name sounds coming out of your mouth. Can i get a good night kiss?" He asked as he started to step a little closer to her. He was so close that their clothes were touching. He took his fingers and started to lightly run them down her arms.

"Mal..Draco, no i dont think you can." She answered him with a slight shake in her voice with him being so close to her. All she wanted to do was throw away her morals and finish off where they started the other night.

"Come on. A little kiss never killed anyone" He said as he took one of his hands and ran his fingers down her neck.

"But...but,"

Before he gave her time to say more he lightly brushed his lips against hers. Hearing her gasp made him push his lips on hers again, this time harder. He ran his hands down her arms again and grabbed her wrists and pulled them up and wrapped them around his neck. Hearing her moan he lightly pushed her back till she was against her door.

Feeling his body pressed up against her drove her crazy. She took her fingers and ran them in his hair, She grabbed his hair and gave a slight pull. She smiled a little she she heard him groan . He then ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry, at which she granted.

He put one hand in to her hair and he other hand went to her waist and grabbed a bit of her dress and pulled her closer to him. When that wasnt enough he pushed her in to her door more. Hearing her moan again he took his hand that was at her waist and ran it down her thigh. He felt her shiver a little. He grabbed her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. Once her leg was wrapped around him, he ran his hand back down her thigh pulling her dress with it.

Feeling his bare hand running along her bare thigh made her moan again and arch her back off the door. Which made her breasts rub up against his chest.

He took this opportunity to run kisses up her jaw line to her ear, and then down her neck. He took his hand out of her hair and ran it down her side and to her other thigh to grab it and wrap it around his waist. He pushed his body in to hers even more, and he started to kiss her along the line of her dress on her breasts. He kept one hand on her bare thigh and took the other one to play alone the line where he was kissing hoping he could pull it down just a bit more.

Her hands were gripping his hair and she was pulling his head as close as she could get him. "Oh Draco." She whispered. As she felt him rub his hips against hers. And felt his hardness rubbing against her heat.

"Hermione, open the door." He whispered after he kissed back up her neck to her ear. Barely taking a second to think about it, she took her wand out of her purse and unlocked the door.

**Please remember to review for me please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: This is the chapter that makes this story rated M. If you dont like then dont read. Hopefully this chapter doesnt get taken down or worse banned. **

He heard her whisper a spell and then heard the click of the lock. He wrapped his arm around her to hold her to him as he used his other hand to open the door. He carried her in the house and in to the living room. He laid her down on the couch and as soon as she was on the couch and laying back, he looked her over. She looked good enough to eat.

With that in mind. He sat at the end of the couch next to her feet and took her heels off. He took one of her legs in his hands and started to lightly kiss it. He used one of his hands to hold her leg while he kissed it and the other hand to start to massage her other leg.

Hermione just laid there watching him, and bitting her lower lip. She let out a moan when he put both his hands on her thigh just below where he was kissing. He started to lower his hands even more and as his hands did, so did his kisses. Out of no where he stopped. He grabbed her hands and stood both of them up. He turned her around so she was facing away from him. He gathered all her hair and pushed it to the side of her so her back was exposed and he started to kiss her back. As he was kissing her back, he took his hands and ran them down the laces. Once he got to the bottom of the laces where they were tied up, he started to undo them. He slowly undid them. Once the tie was undone, he loosened the laces up her back. He could hear her breath start to speed up. Once the laces were all loose he pulled the dress down so he pooled around her feet.

She let out a gasp as her dress fell off her body. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her body. He started to rub his thumbs in small circles on her stomach, and then started to raise his hands higher and higher very very slowly. Once he got to her breasts he grabbed both of them. She moaned and pushed out her chest in to his hands. As one of his hand was massaging her breast he took the other hand and ran it down her side, till it got to the top of her panty line.

Hermione took her hands and grabbed his hips so she could push her hips back in to him. He let out a small groan, and then sunk his fingers inside her panties. She throw her head back and started to breath really hard. His fingers went lower till they came to her most intimate place.

He brushed his lips over the shell of her ear and whispered "Your so wet." He started to part her lower lips and started to rub them on the inside. She let out a gasp as he came to rub her sensitive nub. When he heard her moan he started to rub her clit more. He could feel her knees started to weaken a little, he whispered "Right there." He took his hand off her breast and run it down her side so he could pull the sides of her panties down and let them pool at her feet with her dress, then he wrapped it around her waist. He turned them a little so he could back them up so he could reach the couch and sit down with her on his lap. He kept his legs in between hers so she had her legs wide open. He was sitting there with her on his lap, legs open, one of his hand still playing with her clit, as the other one was slowly slowly runing up her thigh. He could her breathing hard. He started to kiss and suck on her neck, just as his hand got to the top of her thigh and he took one finger and slowly rub her lower lips and then slowly inserted a finger inside her.

She gasped again as she bucked her hips to hump his hands. He started to push his finger in to her farther, and then added another, and as he did that he used his other hand to rub her clit a bit faster. She grabbed his grabbed his legs and throw her head back again, since when they sat she kept her head up to watch what he was doing. "Oh Draco." Came out of her.

"Would you like me to make you cum, Hermione?" He whispered in her ear, as he started to speed up his fingers that were inside her.

"Oh god yes. Draco please?" With that he added another finger and made them go fast. "Cum for me Hermione." And she did. Her moan almost came out as a scream as her orgasm hit her. He kept going till she gave her final shake of pleasure.

They sat there for a few minutes so she could catch her breath. She moved a little so she could slid off him and sit beside him. As she did that she looked over to Draco and watched as he brough his fingers up to his mouth to suck them clean. "You taste like heaven." He said when he was done.

He pushed her back to lay on the couch as he took her legs and spread them open. He bent over and started to kiss down one of her thighs. He got to her heat and started to lick the lengh of her. He felt her shutter as he run his tongue over her clit. But just as he was rubbing her clit with his tongue she pushed him away. She pushed him to the other side of the couch and started to kiss him.

He took the opportunity and undid her bar and threw it on the ground. As he rubbed her back, she ran her hands up his chest and started to undo the buttons. He took his hands off her back and untucked his shirt from his pants. Once his shirt was undone she pulled him to sit up so should could side his shirt of and throw it with her clothes.

She put her hands on his naked chest and she could hear his breath start to pick up. She lightly ran one hand over one of his nipples, and then took her fingers and gave the nipple a little pinch. She pulled back from the kiss to watch his reaction to the things she did and will be doing. She could see the lust and a mix of curiosity in his eyes. She took her other hand and started to pinch both nipples. To suppress a moan he bit his lip then ran his tongue over them.

She started to lower her hands and run them over his abs. She watch as his eye fluttered a little to close, but he tried to keep them open so he could watch her. As she ran her hands over each ab, she leaned a little over him to give him a kiss on this throat. He turned his head a little to give her more room. She took her hands and started to to undo his button of his pants and then undid the zip and pulled it down. He let out a moan as he felt her latch her mouth on his nipple.

She went from one nipple and then to the other one and did the same. After each one had some of her attention, she went back to his throat and gave a suck on his pulse point. Hearing him gasp, she kissed up to his ear and said "My turn."

She went back to kissing him down his chest and over his abs. She started to pull at his pants, so he pushed his hips up a little so his pants and underwear could slide down easily. She throw them on the floor and started to run her hands up his legs. She took one of her fingers of each hand and ran a nail down his thigh. She took her hands away from him and put them on each side of his body. And went back to kissing his throat. After a little suck again to his pulse point she started to kiss down. A light lick over each nipple, and one of her hands started to run over his abs again, and started to go lower. And then she took her hand and grabbed on to his cock. He let out a moan.

She let him go when he moaned and took her hand to one of his nipple and gave it a pinch and then brought her mouth to it and bit down hard. "Oh fuck" he let out. So she gave the nipple a lick to sooth it a bit. She took her hand and grabbed on to his hard cock again, and lowered her head to give the tip of it a lick. His breaths came in sharp bursts.

She could taste the pre-cum, so she gave the tip a small suck, while her hand that was still holding him was rubbing up and down. He grabbed the couch on each side of him. She stopped her hand and lowered her head to take more of him in her mouth. She felt one of his hand let go of the couch and run his fingers in her hair. She slowly brought her mouth back up to the top, but just as she got to the top, he grabbed her hair and pushed her softly back down, She let a moan out when she felt him take control. She took her other hand and started to massage his balls. His breathing started to come in pants, as he felt her hand on his balls. He started to pull her hair so he would started to move her mouth up, then he pushed her down again. They both could tell that he was was close.

She used her tongue to run along his ridges as her mouth went up. She could hear his pants come faster. She looked up at him, he had his eyes closed and his other hand holding on to the couch for dear life. He let out a "dont stop." She speed up a little more, she could feel him shaking. "feels so good." She started to rub her hand up and down his length again. It took a few more sucks and rubs and he shouted her name as he climaxed. She cleaned him up and went up to him and laid next to him. She put her head on his chest to listen to him breathing.

Once his breath went back to normal, she looked up at him. She loved all the feelings she had gotten over the last while. She had never had the need to pleasure someone like she just did. She didnt mind doing that a little for Ron but never to the extent that she had to want to finish him like that.

She thought it must all be all this forbidden stuff she was always told. She could never understand how someone could cheat on anyone, especially when there is love involved. But knowing it was something she shouldnt be doing brought her thrill and excitment to her. It was like being back in school and breaking the rules all over again.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, since she just laid there staring at him, as she thought.

"Mhm?" She asked. Confused for a second, then coming back to reality.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"Shouldnt you already know that, since it was only a few hours ago that you were pushing towards it?"

"Well i meant which door was it. You have five doors down the hall."

"Oh it's the last one on the right. The other doors lead to a bathroom, a den, a spare bedroom and a closet. Why do you ask?" But he didnt answer and just stood up and picked her up with him. He walked down the hall and went in her room, pulled back the blanket and laid her on the bed. Once she was in there he laid down beside her.

Confused she asked. "What are you doing?" But he never gave an answer just started to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She let out a moan. And forgot all about the question. He laid back down and pulled her nice and close to him. Her head rested on his chest.

"I like to relax after a around of sex. You dont mind do you?" He asked looking down at her, hoping she wouldnt kick him out. Not yet, please not yet.

"Well i cant have you here and climax like that and the kick you out of my house now can i? Hmm actually that's a good idea. I think it's time you leave. Close and lock the door on your way out." She said as she looked up at him with laughter in her eyes.

After he realized that she was joking he burst out laughing. She started to laugh with him.

"Thanks for night i had a wonderful time." She said after they both calmed down.

He gave her a look like "Really?"

"No i mean it. The night was so much fun. It's been a while since i've been out dancing. And the food was wonderful. Tho the dress was way to much. If it wasnt for Ginny pushing me to wear it i would have given it back."

"I'll have to send her a thank you gift." He said with a small chuckle. "But keep the dress it was made for you to wear it, and it looked amazing on you just like stated early. You dont know how sexy you looked in it."

"Mmm tho i bet not as sexy as you looked tonight. And i like how you kept your hair loose tonight and not slicked back. It gave you the "just fucked" look, like it looks now." She laughed at him.

"Oh now that's not right."

"Why not?

"Well i wasnt just fucked tho. Mmm believe me what you did was well, there was no words to describe how that felt, but all that was, was oral darling." He said to her as he sat up and opened her legs and got inbetween them. "I'll show you the just fucked look my hair gets when i've just been _fucked_." He said as he started to kiss her neck, as he started to rub at one of her breast. But unexpectedly he put both his hands at her sides and started to tickle her. Her laughter was contagious. They were both rolling around and laughing on the bed.

The floo in the living room went off. They both stopped laughing and looked at each other.

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: There was a few ways i had to go about this next chapter. So i hope everyone likes the idea i picked. And i would love to thank "FabMart" and "Draco and Hermione Malfoy" for putting my story as one of their favorites. I Would love to thank HallowRain8587, Jordn93, missylima1, and ndavis77 for following my story.**

They both stopped laughing and tried to listen to hear if they could hear anything outside the room they were in.

"Was that the..." Hermione asked shakingly.

"The floo? Yes it was." Draco whispered back.

Hermione got out of the bed, and walked over to the bedroom door to grab her robe. She put it on. "Stay here." She said to Draco, then looked outside the door, since it was left open when they came in.

She couldnt see anything down the hall, so she slowly started to creep down. She couldnt hear anything. She looked in the bathroom, but didnt see anything, not that she thought she would since she didnt hear anything come down the hall. She got to the living room but didnt see anything there either. Deciding that who ever came must be in the kitchen, she slowly walked over and peeked in.

Nothing. She walked in farther and didnt see anything. Then she felt arms go around her and grab her. She screamed and turned her to see that it was just Draco that grabbed her. They heard laughing in the living room and they both ran in there. They saw Ginny rolling around on the floor laughing her head off.

"What the hell are you doing Ginny?" Hermione yelled at her, putting her hands on her hips. Glaring at Ginny ready to kill her. She could hear Draco chuckling behind her.

"Oh my that was priceless. You were so scared. The look on your face when Malfoy grabbed you." Was all she could let out between her laughs. She was laughing to hard.

Throwing her hands in the air, Hermione walked back down the hall mumbling to herself. Once she got to her room she slammed the door and got dressed. That way it was easier to deal with throwing a red head out of her house.

Walking back down to the living room she noticed that Draco had put on some clothes, and they were both sitting on the couch chatting and laughing.

"What the hell are you doing here Ginny?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips again.

"I was coming to check up on you and find out how your date went. By the looks of things it went pretty good." She said laughing all over again as she waved her hand over the living room, which was a mess with the clothes they had thrown around.

Hermione waved her wand and made all the clothes that were on the floor, fold it's self and they laid on the coffee table. "You scared the shit out of me Ginevra Weasley. Wish you would have sent an owl or something. What if i was sleeping, or still out?"

"What's done is done. So come on dish. I want to hear all about tonight."

"Ginny i swear if you dont leave right now, I'm going to hex you in to next year." Hermione just about yelled at her.

"Ok, ok i'm going. Dont get your knickers in a twist, that's if you are even wearing any." Ginny said laughing as she threw her hand in the hair innocently and slowly backed up to the fire place. After that she flooed back to her place.

Hermione turned back to Draco. "Well that was a nightmare." She sighed then sat beside him on the couch.

Draco looked over at her. "Well maybe...i um...should get going."

Feeling a little disappointed, Hermione just sat there and nodded her head. Draco got up from the couch and leaned over and grabbed her hands and pulled her up to stand with him.

"Hermione, i wanted to thank you for everything tonight. I know things got a little out of hand. But i loved every minute of tonight. I would really love to do this again." He said as he pulled her closer to him, so she was wrapped in his arms.

She stood there looking in to his grey eyes. Trying to figure out what to do. She did want to keep seeing him, after tonight and not just when they got back to her house, but tonight she had so much fun. She really did want to see where things went, but she didnt know how she could do that. She's with Ron. How could she do something like that when she was with Ron? And she couldnt just leave Ron just to see what could happen with someone else. She loves Ron and has for years. Oh what is she going to do? After what happened tonight, she knew that if she was close to Draco again that she wouldnt be able to stop her self from wanting him.

"I...I...I just dont know Draco. I already told you i've had a wonderful time tonight, but as i've told you before i'm with Ron. I shouldnt have let things get so out of hand as they did. I loved every minute we have had tonight, i'm not saying i didnt. Please dont think i didnt. I wouldnt mind seeing where all this could take us, but i cant do that to Ron." She told him as she looked down. She couldnt look in to his eyes as she said all this.

"Hermione i understand all of that. If this is how you feel i'll respect you and your wishes. As long as you dont mind if we at least stay friends." He said to her as he took his hand and put his fingers to her chin to lift it so he could look in to his eyes.

"Do you really think something like that could work? After everything that has happened with us tonight?" She asked as she blushed. As he kept watching her, her face got redder and redder.

"Hermione after everything that as happened i think it would make us closer friends. Dont worry so much. Stop over thinking it all. It's very simple. It will all work out in the end. Now i'm going to grab my stuff and start to head home. Make sure that after i leave you go back to your room and try to get some sleep. Knowing you, you would stay up in the kitchen drinking tea and over analyzing it all. This isnt something you need to do that for. Now come on head to bed." He said as he turned her around and started to push her nicely down the hall towards her room. "Or would you rather i come and _tuck_ you in." He said raising his eye brows up and down.

"Oh and how would you do that?" She turned around to face him and asked, flirting with him a little.

He just smirked at her and started to back her up to her bed room and then to her bed. He slightly pushed her down so she could be on her bed, and then laid her down so he could put the blankets over her, but before he did that he looked at her. She was just laying there waiting for him to do something. Anything. She saw him slowly so very very slowly, lean down towards her.

He stopped a few inches from her face. She just laid there and waited. "Hmm maybe i should just go." Getting annoyed with waiting she took her hand and grabbed the back of his head and pulled it down to her face and kissed him. Hearing him let out a moan, she grabbed his hair some and pull, but just lightly. He let out another moan and put his hands in her hair to pull her face closer to his. She took her other hand and ran it lightly on his chest.

He pulled back a little to catch his breath. He rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes shut. "If you dont want things to go farther i really should go Hermione. But believe me i really dont want to. You dont know how hard is was for me to stop kissing you just now."

"I want you to stay..." but before she could even finish what she started, which was to tell him that he was right, that he should leave. He grabbed her face and kissed her again. As they kept kissing he decided it was best to lay down with her, it would make this all that much easier. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. He could feel her hard nipples through her shirt, since the only things she wore was a over sized t-shirt and shorts, nothing under. He put one hand in her hair and the other over one of her breast to rub it.

She let out a moan, so he took his hand off and put it under her shirt and over her breast. He stuck one of his legs inbetween hers. He could feel the heat coming from her. He took his hand off her breast and wrapped it around her waist and turned them over so she was on top of him. She one leg on each side of him. He pushed her up so she was sitting and took her shirt off. He pulled her down so he could kiss suck each nipple. He ran each hand down her sides and started to pull her shorts down. She helped get the shorts off her. They kept kissing through out all this. He turned them over one more time till he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him and he started to kiss down her neck, and took one of his hands and ran it down till he reached her heat.

He started to suck on one of her nipples as his hand started to rub her nub. She laid there and grabbed hold of the sheets on each side of her. Eyes closed and she was bitting her lower lip. She arched her back up off the bed to get closer to his head, and opened her legs wider. He took his mouth off her nipple and moved it up to her ear to nibble it. He took his other hand that wasnt doing anything and put it to her breast to rub it and pinch the nippple. He could tell she was close. "Cum for me Hermione." It didnt take long after he said that for her to climax.

Once she came down, he took his hands and pulled his pants down. He took his hardened cock in his hand and lined him self up with her. He leaned down and started to kiss her, taking his tongue and running it along her bottom lip, asking to enter. She opened up her mouth. As he rubbed her tongue with his and as she let out a moan, he pushed him self in her. They both let out a moan. He wanted this to last, so he took his time as he pulled him self slowly out till just the tip was left in, then shoved back in fast. He kept pulling out slow then going in fast. He took his hands and put them on her breast and started to rub them.

She wrapped her legs around him tight and flipped them over so she was on top. She loved being on top. She took over control, as she controlled over how fast she would ride him. As she was moving her self up and down, she ran her nails over his chest, she found the harder she went with her nails the more he moaned. She moved her hands to his nipples and gave them a slight pinch, she could feel his breathing become laboured, so she pinched him harder. He let a moan, and he grabbed her hips to move her faster, and then moved one of his hands so his thumb could rub her clit. Everytime she would move her self up and start to go down he would raise his hips up really fast. They were both so close. He sat up and wrapped one of his hands around her waist to take control again, as his other hand rubbed her clit faster. "Oh god Hermione, so close."

She moved her head to his neck and started to kiss, then suck at the pulse point, where she knew he liked.

"Oh god" He almost screamed. "Im...im..." He grabbed her hips and moved her as fast as they both could go. "Hermione." He said as he started to shake and cum.

"Draco." She breathed out as she came too.

He held her close to him as they sat on the bed and tryed to catch their breath. After they breathing slowed down he laid them both down on the bed, so they were beside each other, and then covered them up with her blanket. "Wow." Was all he could say.

She looked up at him to see he was already looking at her, smiling. "Mmm i know." She said as she closed her eyes, and got as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. It's been just one thing after the other tonight. They were both exhausted.

He was so happy she said she wanted him to stay with her. He didnt think he could help him self to her any longer. He has been waiting a long time to even just kiss her. He couldnt wait till the morning and was hoping he would wake up before her to make her breakfast. He pulled Hermione close to him and closed his eyes. Didnt take long for sleep to take over them.

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's note: I would like to thank ScarletteMalfory for following my story.**

I'm sorry for how long this has taken for me to post another chapter, but here it is. I really wasnt sure how i was going to go about this. That was why it took me a bit to post. If you dont like how i finished this chapter, or how you think i'm going to make this story go from here, I'm sorry about that too. I like how this is going so far tho. Cant wait to see how this all ends. 

The pecking at the window just wouldnt stop, and the light shining in from the window was soo bright that Hermione had to wake up. Getting up and putting on her robe, she walked over to the window and let the owl in.

Hermione,

Is it safe to say that i can come over now. I owled you just like you said. I want to know all about last night. I want every little juicy detail. Oh and Ron stopped early this morning for breakfast and said he would be working late tonight. Hurry up and owl me back or i'm just going to a floo over right now.

Ginny

Sigh, she just doesnt give up. Thought Hermione. Then she smelt something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Hermione walked down the hall and in to the kitchen and there was Ginny and Draco laughing away as he was standing by the stove flipping pancakes.

"Whats going on in here?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the counter where Ginny was sitting.

"Well you didnt answer my owl so i thought i would just pop over like i said. Draco here was nice enough to invite me to breakfast." Ginny said grabbing a plate.

"I only just got up. Which means i only just got your owl." Hermione walked over and got a plate too. Started to put pancakes on and then went and took out things like syrup, icing sugar, fruit, and a few other things that anyone would like on their pancakes or toast. They sat around talking and eating. Breakfast was really good. Didnt think the Pureblood we all grew with in school, could make breakfast and actually taste good.

"Well i should get going. It may only be Saturday but i have a work meeting tomorrow i need to get ready for." Draco said as he started to pick up the plates and put them near the sink.

"Ok, let me get the rest of your stuff and then walk you out. Hermione said then walked in to the living room to get Draco his clothes. Draco had followed her and took the clothes from her hand and walked down the hall to the bathroom to change.

Hermione walked back in to the kitchen to see to the dishes. It didnt take long for Draco to come back. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said good bye and not worry about walking him out. He walked over to Ginny and gave her a small hug, and then walked in to the living room to floo over to his place.

Ginny got over her shock pretty fast because she turned back to Hermione and said "So _Draco_ filled me in on you _date _last night. Well of course none of the juicy stuff. So spill. I want to hear all about last night, and dont leave anything out."

"Why do you even want to know?" Hermione asked her, with a sigh.

"Why wouldnt i want to know. I came here last night, and there was clothes thrown all over the living room and you guys came out of the bedroom. You both were barely dressed. Hmm if i think about it now, you only came out of the bedroom with only a robe on, then after you changed you had nothing on but a shirt and shorts." Ginny replied poking fun at Hermione.

"Gin there isnt much to tell." They ended up sitting in the kitchen with Ginny picking at Hermione to tell her about the night before. It took Ginny a half hour to finally get Hermione to talk. After talking all afternoon, they both thought it would be nice go out for dinner. It was nice, before dinner they stopped at a few stores and bought some clothes. Find a nice cafe to stop in to eat.

They got back to Hermione's place and sat on the couch to talk a little bit more before Ginny had to get back to the Burrow. It was 10 minutes after they got back that Ron came through the floo. Ginny got up and gave Hermione a hug and then walked over and said good by to Ron and flooed back to her place.

"So hows work. You've been very busy lately. I've barely seen you. Has Harry been as busy as you too? I havent heard from him lately too." Hermione said as she patted the spot next to her on the couch hoping Ron would come sit with her. He didnt see and ended up sitting in the arm chair next to the fire place.

"I havent really seen or talked to Harry much as of late. And as you said i've been busy. Work for me right now is crazy. And i've got a new worker that i'm training too. So that means next week will be the same as this week." He said as he took his hands and ran them over his face. He got up then and started to walk down the hall so he could have a shower.

"Did you have anything, for dinner i mean?" She asked just before he got to the hall.

"Yes i did." With that he was gone.

Sighing to her self. Hermione decided she would go to bed early. Went in to the bedroom, changed and went to bed.

It was Sunday again. They both went over to the Burrow like every Sunday. A soon as they got there, Ginny came up to Hermione and pulled her outside. They walked a little then Ginny turned to Hermione and ask. "So are you going to see him again?"

"Ginny you know i havent even thought much about it. But i did talk with him and told him that we shouldnt try to see where this could go. I'm with Ron. Ive said all this a few times now. He said he understood and would like to be friends still. As i told you already. But after everything me and him have been through Friday night i really dont see how we could be friends. I dont know how i would be able to be around him and control my self. Maybe it would be best to just cut all ties with him."

"Hmm makes sense. Make sure tho, that after he spent the night and even made you breakfast the next morning, that you owl him and so he knows all this. You cant just ignore him."

"Yes your right. I'll owl him once i get back home." Hermione said. Then they both walked around for a bit and then went in side to help Molly start dinner. After dinner, everyone went out side to either play quidditch or sit and watch. After that was over everyone started to go home. Since Ginny was the only one of the Weasley kids that stayed home Hermione decided that she would stay and spend the night with Ginny. They need a girly night just them.

The next morning Hermione left early, she had to go to St. Mungo's and find out where she would be going to start her training. It seemed they needed help all over, so she would be training in one part of the hospital for a few weeks then going to another. Then when they thought she was trained well enough in each section, she could pick where she loved best.

So for the next few weeks everything seemed to be going perfect . Ron kept working hard and late, and it seemed the same with Harry since she hadnt see much of him lately either. Ginny was back to working with the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione had sent a owl to Draco just like she told Ginny she would, and he had sent her one back tell her that he understands her decision about staying with Ron and that she couldnt be friends with him after everything had happened between them. She hasnt heard from him since, but as seen a few things about him in the Daily Prophet.

One weekend about two months later, Ginny had off and decided she was going to spend every minute she was home with Hermione and hear all about how work has been.

Hermione had just got home and had a shower and was in the kitchen thinking of what she wanted to make. Since she knew Ron would eat when he got home in a few hours she was going to make something small. Maybe a salad. But before she started to do anything the floo went off. She went in the living room and there stood Ginny. She ran over to Ginny and gave her big hug. After all the pleasantries they decided they would go out for dinner and catch up. They both told each other how everything has been going lately. It seem that Ginny and her team were raising and becoming the top all women Quidditch team. Hermione was of course head of her deparment in the hospital, which turned out she loved working with kids and stayed in the kids/maturity deparment. She didnt finish going through all the of deparments and wards because she couldnt leave where she was now.

After eating dinner they both decided they were going to go back to Hermione's place and have a few drinks. Ron was already home and in bed. So they both stayed up in the living room drinking, laughing and having a good time till the early hours of the morning.

Hermione got up late the next day and went in the living to see if Ginny was up yet, she was. They went in the kitchen to have breakfast. Tho while Hermione was cooking the bacon she started to feel a little dizzy.

"Ginny, mind watching this. I need to sit down a second." Hermione said as she walked away from the stove over to the bar stool by the counter and sat down.

"Sure. Are you ok Hermione?" Ginny asked, as she started to flip over the bacon.

"Nothing to worry about just got a little dizzy there for a second. It seems to have passed now. Anyways what were we talking about again?" Hermione asked as she got back up again and went to get the orange juice and two glasses.

"I asked you want you wanted to do today. Oh i heard there is this new clothing store that just open in Diagon Alley. Would you want to go check it out?" Ginny got a plate, and put the bacon on, the started to crack some eggs in the pan.

"Sounds like an idea. I need to stop and get some new books. Two birds with one stone." Hermione said as she sat and drank some of her juice.

"Two what? What are you talking about birds for?"

"It's a muggle saying. Nevermind. You know i'm not feeling to well." Hermione said as her stomach started to feel funny. It didnt take long for Hermione to know she had to run to the bathroom as fast as she could. Ginny wasnt far behind, after she took the eggs off the stove. Ginny found Hermione with her head in the toilet. She walked over and pulled all her hair back so Hermione would get puke on it.

"Maybe we should stay home. I know you didnt drink that much, but then if you didnt you havent been sick before from drinking. Maybe it's from being around all those sick kids lately. It was bound to happen." Ginny kept talking and rubbing her back hoping it would make Hermione feel better.

"Maybe your right." Hermione walked over to the sink and rinsed out her mouth with some water then got her stuff out to brush her teeth. Never good to puke and not brush your teeth after.

Once she was done she walked back to the living room to lay down on the couch. Her stomach felt a little better after that. "Maybe i'll just stay here today. I feel a little better, but if it's the flu i dont want to be out and be sick again."

"Why dont i stay and we can put on a few movies, and if you feel better later maybe we can think of going out then." Ginny said as she picked up Hermione's feet and put them on her lap.

"Ginny if it's the flu i dont want you to be around that. I dont want you to be missing any of your practices or worse your games. I know you have a very important one coming up. No no, you go on. I'll be fine here."

Ginny got up and bent over and gave Hermione a hug. "Owl me if you need anything i'm only a floo away." Then walked over to the fire place and was gone.

Hermione got up and went to her bathroom and looked in her cabinets to see if she had a potion for the flu. She had one left. She took that and then went to bed and decided to try to sleep for a bit. She did get some sleep, about five hours but then she was up and running for the bathroom again. After brushing her teeth she went back to bed. She fell back to sleep again didnt wake up till she heard Ron come home, shower, then ate, and came to bed to sleep also.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling fine. She went to go have some toast but it wasnt long after she had finished it that her stomach started to act up again. She ended up running back to the bathroom. After she brushed her teeth she went to find Ron.

"Ron why dont you go over to the Burrow. I'm not feeling well, and i dont think i should go." Hermione said when she found him on the couch watching some sport game on the TV.

He got up and walked over to her. "Are you sure. What's wrong?"

"Yes i'm sure. It's nothing just the flu. You go on and send my love. I'll see you when you get home."

After he left. She walked in to her bed room to find her wand. She said an enchantment and watch as her wand spun around and around, then glowed pink. She then sat down on the bed and put her face in her hands. It was only a second later when she heard the floo go off and heard Ginny yelling her name. Ginny came down the hall and walked over to Hermione.

"I heard you were sick still. I thought i would come check on you." She said as she sat on the bed next to Hermione and put her arm around her. Hermione handed over her pink wand. The enchantment didnt wear off yet.

"Does this mean...?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny it does. I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's note: I would like to thank izzyanne and MarinannaMSnyder for adding my story to their favourite. **

"Oh my. What am i going to do? What am i going to do?" Hermione kept repeating to her self over and over again.

"Hermione calm down. Just sit on the bed and calm down. Why are you so worked up about this. You are going to be a mommy. I thought you would be so beyond happy." Ginny asked as she sat next to Hermione on her bed after watching Hermione pace around the room the last 10 minutes.

"Ginny did you not just hear your self. I'm going to be a mom. I'm pregnant. I'm not even married yet. OH what is Ron going to say?" Hermione put her face in her hands.

Ginny sat there rubbing Hermione's back. "Hermione, Ron is going to be so excited. It wont matter that you guys are not married. He's always wanted to have kids." She said hoping it would help calm her best mate down, even a little.

"You dont see it do you? We are not married. We havent been going out long and marriage isnt even something we have talked about. I've only been working at St. Mungo's for a few weeks now. Ginny, we are not ready to be having kids. We havent even talked about it."

"Hermione like i said calm down. It's still early. Why dont we go over to St. Mungo's and get a doctor to do a test. Who knows maybe the one you did was a false positive."

Ginny talked Hermione in to getting ready and they both flooed over to the hospital. It wasnt long before they saw a doctor and she did a test. It turned out the same as when Hermione did the test at home.

"Congratulations! You are pregnant. We can do a few more tests make sure everything is ok and how far along you are. Why dont you lay down and get comfy." Hermione laid down on the bed and watched as the doctor start to say a few spells and waved her wand over her stomach. "Well it looks like you are about 9 weeks and two days. I"m guessing your morning sickness has started. Has there been anything else you would think that would be out of the ordinary? Oh and it's still too early to find out the sex of the baby, but we will be making an appointment for you to get an ultrasound done for when you are around 18-22 weeks. You can find out then and also get pictures of the baby."

"What's an ultrasound?" Ginny asked, very confused.

"It's a machine that muggles mostly use to see the baby. Since they cant use magic to see they use a ultrasound machine. We have started using them here since it's a great way to get pictures of the baby so the mothers can bring them home and show them off." The doctor told them.

After all of Hermione's questions were answered, both her and Ginny thought it would be best to take a trip over to Diagon Alley. Hermione wanted to get some books on pregnancy and babies. They thought it would be best to see if they could also get some food in Hermione.

They went to the cafe next to the book store and sat down and ordered their food. "So have you thought of when you will be telling Ron about this? I mean he will find out if you have all these books around. Or when you know you start to get bigger." Ginny asked.

"Oh how am i going to tell him. What is he going to think? Maybe i can hold off telling him for a little bit. I havent started to show yet."Hermione said as she mumbled to her self.

"You can not not tell him Hermione. He's going to find out sooner or later. How would you want him to find out? Wouldnt you want him to know from you telling him?"

"Your right. Cant i wait a week tho?"

"And what is going to happen if your morning sickness keeps up? We should go to the Burrow right now and tell him. We can tell him to hold off for a bit telling everyone else, but you have to at least tell him." The waiter brought over their food and they both sat quietly and ate. Once they were done they paid and started their slow way back to the Burrow.

When they got there, they both noticed that everyone was outside either play quidditch or watching the others play. When they walked over Hermione went to sit next to the girls, and Ginny left to get a broom to play also. Even little Victoire had her own little play broom she was flying around about a foot off the ground. Once they were done playing Hermione and Ginny went in to help Molly with dinner. While most of the guys helped set up the tables and chairs outside. Or watching the other ladies set the tables.

While they were all sitting around the table eating, Hermione turned to Ron and whispered in his ear. "Ron i have something i need to tell you after dinner."

"Sure we can go up to my old room if you like?"

"Sounds good."

They walked up the stairs to Ron's old room after they were done eating.

Hermione closed and locked the door. Putting a silencing charm up. She turned to Ron and sat beside him on the bed. "I...um..went to the doctor today."

"Oh were you really that sick? Why didnt you tell me i would have went with you."

"Well Ginny came over to the house and talked me in to going. She came with me. Well anyways. The doctor said...well she said that i'm...um...9 weeks pregnant."

Silence was all you could hear in the room after she said that.

"Are you going to say anything?" Hermione was looking down at her hands waiting for Ron to say something. Anything would be nice.

"I have to get up early for work tomorrow. I'm going to go home now and go to bed." With that he got up and left the room. It was a few minutes later she hear him say good bye, and the floo went off. It wasnt long before she felt the tears running down her cheeks. She decided that would let them fall, then she would go clean her self up and go down and say good bye also.

Hermione must have taken longer then she thought because Ginny came up to check on her, and she was still on the bed. She had stopped crying by then and was just getting up to go to the bathroom. She told Ginny what happened then went and cleaned up her face. They both went down stairs. Ginny offered Hermione to stay with her for the night, which she did.

The next few days Hermione stayed with Molly and Arthur. Ginny left early the next day and wouldnt be back for a few weeks. Hermione didnt see Ron, but Wednesday night she decided to go home. They had to talk about this.

Ron was just starting to eat when Hermione came home. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Ron we need to talk."

"Not right now Hermione, I'm trying to eat."

"Ronald we need to talk about this."

"Hermione i think you have said enough. Now i'm done eating i'm going to bed."

Hermione just sat there at the table and watched as Ron got up and put his plate in the sink, then went to bed. She had her arms on the table and she laid her head down on them. "Well that didnt go how i thought it would." She said to her self.

After she got up and got her some food, and then went in to her den to read a bit then went to bed. She had work the next day. She couldnt wait. She loved her job, and working with the kids. Helping get them all better and watching over them, just spending time with them.

The rest of the week was just like the others, Ron and her didnt talk much, he would come home, shower, eat and then go to bed.

There were times where they would have sex, especially before she found out she was pregnant. It was early mornings, around 2 or so, he would wake her up by rubbing her sides, and then pulling down her panties. Never lasted as long as she would have loved but he did make sure she got her climax before would be behind her and after he pulled her panties down he would rub her lower lips till they were wet and slip him self in, it was always fast which was why it didnt last long. He would grab her hips and ram in to her. She didnt mind much. When he was close he would move his hand to her front and rub her clit and moved his other hand up in to her shirt and would rub and lightly pinch her nipples till she came. Once he comes he would kiss her cheeck say i love you and turn over and go back to sleep. He didnt wake her this week.

Her morning sickness wasnt too bad after that one weekend, she was only sick a few times. She found as long as she always had some crackers or toast close by that her sickness didnt hit as bad as it was. She kept up with Ginny through owls. Ginny was really busy with practices, she had a game this Sunday. Hermione was hoping to catch this game, since she wasnt able to catch the others as they were mostly in the week.

It was now Sunday. The game was against Quiberon Quafflepunchers, the France quidditch team. Hermione didnt mind quidditch as much as everyone thought. She just hated in school when all the guys would talk non stop about it. She did know lots about each team because of it. It didnt take long for each team to have a tie game going of 50/50. Each time one team scored the other would turn around and score. Hermione went with Ron, Harry and the other Weasleys. They were all there for four hours and the score was already 170/170. Ginny saw the snitch four times once each hour but then it would fly away.

"This game is going to last forever." Harry said as both teams scored another goal each. "It's going to come down to Ginny getting the snitch for the scores to be anything different.

Two hours later it was still going strong. The score now 230/230. Ginny finally saw the snitch and her and the other seeker was flying all over the places trying to catch it. They both were always nose to nose, but still far away from the snitch that they couldnt catch it.

"Look like Ginny's team is going to win." They all heard behind them. When they turned around they saw that Draco was standing behind to get a better look at the seekers. "She a much better seeker then the France team's."

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Well it would seem i'm watching the game."

"Oh I'll be right back. Not feeling to well." Hermione whispered to Harry before she got up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Hermione was indeed not feeling well. It's been a few hours since she's eaten.

After being sick in the bathroom, and washing her face she left the bathroom, only to run in to someone. Turns out Draco followed her.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked as he saw that she was still pale.

"I'm fine. Why did you follow me?"

"It's been a while since i've seen you, and i wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Well i told you i'm fine. So i'm going back to the game." She pushed her way past him, but like any other time she was with him he grabbed her elbow and turned her around.

"I was hoping we could talk." He said

"Well i had said everything i needed in my last owl. Now i have to go." She turned around and went back to where she was sitting to watch the rest of the game.

It wasnt long after that, that Ginny caught the snitch. They won 400/250. After the game they all went back to the Weasleys for their big dinner, and even some of the team was there too.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell everyone your news." Ginny whispered to Hermione just before everyone sat down to eat.

"I really dont know about that Ginny. Me and Ron havent even talked about it yet. Not that he will talk to me. Plus i wouldnt want to take away your thunder."

"No thunder taken, and maybe this is what you need to make him talk to you. Go ahead tell everyone." Ginny then walked over to the table and sat down waiting for dinner to start.

Hermione walked over to Ron. "Ron i was thinking we could tell everyone the news i told you, now that everyone is together." She whispered to him, hoping Harry who was sitting beside him wouldnt hear.

But of course being having suck a keen ear he heard. "What news?" He asked.

Hermione just looked at Ron waiting for him to say something. All he did was shrug his shoulders telling her it was up to her. She just sighed and stood straight up.

"Can i have everyone's attention please." She said over everyone's talking. They all stopped and looked over at her. She stood behind Ron and put her hands on his shoulders. "Me and Ron have a little announcement we both would like to share with everyone. We thought since we have everyone here we would share now, especially with the extra family we have tonight." She looked over at the team members that came and then looked around to see that everyone else was looking at her and said. "I'm 10 week pregnant."

Everyone then go up and went over to Ron and Hermione to give them all hugs and pats on the back, and congratulations. After that dinner was served, the high spirits lasted all night. George even got Charlie to help him and they both set off some fireworks. Everyone stayed there later then normal. It was a night to remember.

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Nicky ninji and katnisscato28 for adding my story to their favourite and them along with Slythgurl12 for adding my story to their alert!**

She knew that telling everyone at dinner that night that it wouldnt be long before it was posted in the Prophet.

_**Golden Couple are Expecting!**_

_Turns out that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are pregnant. It was announced over the weekend after the Quiberon Quafflepunchers and Holyhead Harpies game on Sunday. Guessing with the Holyhead Harpies winning the game they would keep up the good news._

_Everyone of course was so excited about both the game and the new baby the party went on in to the early morning. We have had the chance to talk to a few choosen people and have heard all the rave about how excited they are about the new baby._

_There was one of course that wasnt as excited as everyone. This person asked if they could stay anonymous._

"_It's a sin. Nothing but a sin. Living together like they are and now having a baby together. They are not even married. Their parents should be ashamed. Kids now a days do everything backwards. Where is tradition. And with Ronald Weasley being a Pureblood, you would think that his parents would have taught him better."_

_Of course the person goes on, but thought we would just keep the few nicest words to publish._

_Witten by Rita Skeeter,_

Of course it was written by Rita Skeeter. Why didnt i just keep her locked in that jar. Hermione thought to herself. Well it would seem everyone knows now.

Hermione was at work, on her lunch break. She just happened to pick up that todays Prophet. Her and Ron were on the front page. Of course she was going to owl Luna and see about having something written up in the Quibbler over the weekend, and seeing this she would have to send the owl sooner rather then later.

Today was Wednesday. It was a bit surprising that something wasnt published sooner and she definitely wasnt surprised that it didnt put them in good light. She didnt really care. She had to get back to work. Today she planned on telling the kids about her being pregnant, or at least telling the older kids. Since nothing at work was changing just because she was pregnant she thought it would be fun to let the kids know too.

After work Hermione sat at the table and ate the food she made for dinner. Ron worked later and later each passing week. There has been a couple of nights where she wouldnt see him before she went to bed. She couldnt wait for the weekend. Friday night she was going to meet up with Hannah and have a few drinks. Even tho Hermione couldnt drink she would still go to the bar with Hannah and have some soda.

There was a tapping at the window. It was Draco's owl.

_Hermione,_

_I would like to meet up with this Friday for lunch. I would like to sit and talk with you, there is lots we should talk about. I know you work so we can go for lunch somewhere close by. My owl will stay with you till you send a note back to let me know._

_Draco M,_

She just sighed, got up and got a quill and wrote no on the back and gave it to his owl. She watch it fly off out the window. She finished her food and then went to bed. The next few months were like that. Ron worked so much like always they barely saw each other. Draco would owl her about once a week to meet up, which she always had to send a note back. She would see her doctor once every month. Everything was going good with her pregnancy. Ginny came back for a few hours one day to go with Hermione to her ultrasound. She was now five and a half months along.

"Oh this is so exciting i cant wait to see the baby. Hermione are you going to find out what the sex is?" Ginny asked as she sat in the chair waiting for Hermione to be called, She was next.

"Of course i want to know what the sex is. I'd go crazy if i had to wait the next four months to find out. I've already waited this long i dont want to wait more." Hermione couldnt sit still. She was walking back and forth in the waiting room.

"Hermione Granger, you can come in now. But we would like to go over a few details with the ultrasound, make sure the baby is growing good and how big it's growing, check it's heart stuff like that, then your friend can come in and see." The lady said and then turned around to walk through a door, not waiting to see if Hermione was following.

Hermione turned to Ginny and shrugged her shoulders and then followed the lady. She was in there for a half hour while the lady checked everything with the baby. After the half hour the lady said she would get Ginny. When they came back the lady told her all the infomation would be recorded and her doctor would let her know if anything was wrong. They brought the baby up on the screen, Hermione could hear Ginny gasp.

Hermione turned to the lady, "Can you tell me the sex?"

"Would you really want to know, remember once i tell you, i cant untell you."

"Oh yes please i really want to know."

"Ok, you are having a boy." Hermione just laid there looking at the screen and let out a few tears. A boy, she was having a little baby boy. She couldnt be more happier.

After that Hermione and Ginny went out for lunch. They both were in high spirits. Hermione made Ginny swear she wouldnt tell anyone, at least not till she got to sit Ron down and tell him.

After that two more months went by. She told Ron they were having a boy. He seemed to be a bit more happy about that fact. Everyone in the Weasley family were so happy about the news, and throw them a big baby shower. The kids at her work were so happy too, but only for so long because after a few months they knew that Hermione would have to take time off work and they wouldnt be able to be with her everyday.

One day, Hermione was almost 8 months along, there was a knock on her office door. She went in there to do some paper work while the kids had lunch.

"Hermione there is someone here to see you." One of her co-workers told her.

"Ok could you let them in please?" Hermione asked still looking down at her paper work, she didnt hear anyone come in but when she looked up again Draco was standing in her door way. All she did was sigh. Couldnt he just take the hint.

"We are going to lunch. I've made reservations at a place around the corner. I wont take no for an answer this time." He said as he walked closer to her desk.

"Seriously Malfoy. I've got tons of work to do before the kids are done their lunch." SIGH was all she could think besides how to kill him so no one would know. " What ever it is that you need to say, say it now and leave. Even tho i have nothing else left to say to you." She just looked down and kept working.

"I've worked out everything with your co-worker. She said she would do your paper work till the kids are done eating then she would go watch over them till you get back. Now it's only around the corner, and i'm sure you havent eaten today." He said moving around her desk to take her elbow like he always does when he wants her to do something and she doesnt want to.

"Malfoy i'm staying right here. Just spit out what you want to say and leave before i hex you in to next year." She said as she took her elbow out of his grasp and sat back down.

He just stood there for a few minutes looking at her. "Fine i have to ease my mind. I've been thinking about this since i heard you were pregnant. I need to know if there is any way that they baby could be mine." She sat there shocked. Mouth hanging open and all. She couldnt believe what he just said. She couldnt even think of what to say. He kept talking. "I just want to double check. If there was any way this could be possible i really do want to know. And if so i want to do everything i can and be a part of this."

After regaining her self back. She looked at him still not believe what he was suggesting. How...how could you even ask this? Why would you come to me and ask me something like this? How dare you."

"Well thinking of what happened between us over and over, i cant recall ever performing conception spell. Did you happen to do one?" He asked as he sat in one of the arm chairs in front of her desk.

"You know what, you need to go. I dont want to hear any more of this. Leave my office right now." She said as she stood up and walked over to him to this time grab _his_ elbow this time and made him stand up and then push him out her door. "Dont think about coming back either. I dont want to see you any more Malfoy. I've told you all this before." She slammed the door in his face, then walked back over to her desk and sat down. After trying to do some work, but not being able to, she went to her co worker and asked if she wouldnt mind taking her shift for the rest of the day she was going to sign out early tonight. She then walked back to her office and grabbed her stuff then flooed home. She wrote a quick note to Ginny telling her what happened, and asked if she could come over. Ginny's off season was about to start soon, she only had one or two more games left. She hoped Ginny could come over, but she wasnt sure if she could get away from the team.

It didnt take long for her floo to act up and Ginny to climb out. "Ginny i only asked if you could come you didnt have to." She ran over to Ginny to hug her, so happy she was there.

"How could i stay when you needed me here. Plus i wasnt doing anything." They walked in to the kitchen and Hermione made them both some tea, Hermione wishing it was something stronger she needed it.

"So you didnt say in your note if you think what he said could be true." Ginny said thinking of the same thing Hermione was about having something stronger.

"Thats the thing, i dont remember doing a conception spell either. But then it's hard for me to remember even the simplest thing lately, this baby brain is crazy. Like three days ago i went to work with out my shoes on. What do you think?"

"Well next time make sure you have a extra pair of shoes at your work." Ginny said laughing, but stopped at the look on Hermione's face. "Well you could talk to your doctor next time you go in, next week right, and ask her what you can do. Or just forget it all, you said you didnt want him around. Just have the baby and see what happens after. I'm sure there is a spell that could be done while you still have the baby in you to find out the father. Or just wait till the baby comes out with blonde hair and grey eyes." Ginny said giggling, which turned in to full out laughing when she saw the glare that Hermione was giving her.

"Ginny, what about Ron?" That stopped Ginny's laughing.

"Hermione it doesnt matter about Ron. What you need to do right now is figure out what you want to do. Would you want to find out before or after you have the baby if he could be either Malfoy's or Ron's. Only after that you can think about Ron." Ginny said as she finished off her tea. She got up and went to the living room, when she came back she had a bottle of firewhiskey. " I need something stronger then just tea. And you should owl Malfoy and let him know what you want to do when you figure that out."

"I dont really have much choice. I cant wait till i have the baby, and have him come out looking just like Malfoy with Ron in the room. I need to find out now. I'll just owl Malfoy now and see when he wants to get this done. I need to see if my doctor could see me now too. I have nothing else to do today, best to get this done and over with now." She said as she got up and went to find her quill and write a note to her doctor and to Malfoy.

It didnt take long for Malfoy to write back telling her that he will be there when ever she can get in to see her doctor. It was another half hour for her doctor to send a note back telling her to come in when she can. She sent a note to Malfoy tell him to meet her at the hospital in an half hour. Ginny decided. she wasnt needed with her team right now, that she would go along with Hermione to be there for her.

They both waited outside for Malfoy to come, when he did they went up to the floor her doctor was on. She was allowed to go in right away.

Her doctor was sitting at her desk. "Hermione it's nice to see you." She said as she got up to shake her hand. She turned and pointed to the chairs. "Sit down and let talk about what brings you here today." Hermione didnt say anything in her note just the fact that she wanted to see her.

"Well i'm here to see if there is a way to find out who the father of my baby would be before i have the baby, since there could be a tiny chance it might not be who i think it is." Hermione said. She thought it was best to just get it all out right away instead of beating around the bush.

The doctor took a quick look over at Malfoy and back to Hermione and said. "Well there is a spell that can be done. It will need a few drops of the person you wish to test to see if they are the father. It doesnt take very long. If you have the time, and the person you wish to test (she looked at Draco when she said this) is here then i could do the test now."

Hermione just looked over at Draco, silently asking what he wanted to do. He just looked at her and shrugged. "Do you have time Malfoy." She asked. He nodded. She turned back to the doctor and said she would like to do the test now.

There was a couch in the office, the doctor asked Hermione to lay down and pull up her shirt. She asked Malfoy to stand next to the couch. The doctor did a few spells, then asked for Malfoy's hand. He held it out and she made a jab in to his finger with her wand to make a tiny cut. She made a few drops fall on Hermiones stomach. The doctor said a few more spells, then cleaned up the blood. She helped Hermione sit up.

"Well it looks like it's a good thing you came in. The test show that Mr. Malfoy here is the father." Ginny sat down next to Hermione and put her arms around her, while Malfoy just leaned against the wall. "I'll give you a few minutes alone." The doctor said as she got up and left the office.

Hermione turned to Ginny. "I need to go home." Was all she said before she jumped up and ran out of the room. Ginny just looked at the door and then over to Malfoy who didnt move. He just stood there looking at the door.

Ginny got up after a few minutes and walked over to Malfoy. "Malfoy you better snap out of it. You need to go after Hermione and talk to her about this. You are now a huge part of this. You two need to talk about what is going to happen next." He just looked at her and nodded and then left. Ginny decided that she shouldnt go back to Hermiones and went to floo back to her team.

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: Would like to thank 07Hermione07 and Redautumn72 for putting my story on alert and also Redautumn72 for putting my story on their favourite list.**

**HallowRain8587 thanks for the review, I've try to make sure that all my typing is not in text, but with my last story i was in a rush to get the story up. Keep reading and reviewing.**

Sitting on her couch, she was in to much shock to do much else but sit there in stare in to space. How could she have done this? How could she have been so stupid to sleep with someone and not do a conception spell, but then again how can she be so stupid to sleep with someone when she was with someone else? Oh what was she going to do?

Later in the evening Ron came home at the normal time that he use to, before he was always working so late. Hermione was just in the middle of started dinner when he came home. She ran in to the living room.

"Your home early." She said, when she saw it was Ron.

"Needed to talk to you. Come sit down." He sat in one of the arm chairs so she was to sit on the couch across from him. "There is no easy way for me to say this, so i'm just going to come out with it. I'm leaving you. I've meet someone else."

"What did you say?" Was all that she could think to say to him.

"I said that i'm leaving you. I'm going to be packing up my stuff. You can have the house and everything else. If you need anything for the baby just ask i'll give it to you. I'm leaving tonight."

"And you said you meet someone else?"

"Well yes. Actually we went to Hogwarts with her. I'm sure you remember Pansy Parkinson. She started to work in my department a few months ago. She become my secretary and i was force to train her. That has been why i've been so busy working the last 8 months or so. After about a month or so we realized we had lots in common."

"Wait you have been cheating on me with Parkinson! This whole time. And you are only just now telling me. They baby will be here in like two weeks and you are leaving me for Parkinson!" The thought of her cheating and the fact that the baby wasnt his, didnt come to thought. Only the fact that he was cheating on her plus with who, and with him thinking it was his kid that he could just up and leave when the baby will be here soon. "How could you do something like to me. To our family."

"Like i said it wasnt going to be easy to tell you. I know it really wont be easy to tell the family either. But things happen. You knew just as well as i did that we really didnt belong together. I think everyone, well besides mom, knew we didnt. We both knew we were only together because it was what everyone thought we should do." As he finished saying all that, he started to get up and walk down the hall to their room. Hermione just sat on the couch. She couldnt believe what just happened. She could hear him moving things around and tossing things in his bags. He came back out about 10 minutes later. "I only took what i needed. I will be back this weekend and get anything else that is mine, or that you dont want." With that he walked up to her gave her a small peck on the top of the head and headed to the floo. He called out Parkinson Manor and was gone.

Hermione went over to her desk and of course did what she always did in times like this, she wrote a small note to Ginny and sent it off with Eso.

She then flooed over to the hospital and went to see if her boss was around. When she found him, she then told him some important family matters have come up and she would have to take the rest of the week and weekend off. He gave her the time off. After that she went back to the floo and went home. She made some dinner and went to get a blanket and pillow from the hall and went to sleep. She slept on the couch so she wouldnt have to face going in to see their bedroom.

Around one in the morning her floo went off, and Ginny came through. Ginny saw that Hermione was asleep on the couch and went over to her and laid down with her. Her note was short but to the point. Just saying that Ron left her and was with Parkinson.

The next morning the girls got up and Hermione made breakfast. While they ate Hermione told her everything Ron told her. After then decided to have a relax day. They walked over to the store and bought a whole bunch of ice cream and lots of other snacks. They went back to Hermione's place and put on movies and ate the ice cream, they didnt care it was still early in the morning.

After a good day of crappy movies and buckets of ice cream and crying over the crappy movies, and chocolate that Hermione found, there was a knock on her door.

Ginny got up and answered the door. She turned to look at Hermione wondering if she should let him in or not. "Well Ginny who is it?" Hermione asked as she got up to walk over to the door.

It was Draco. Great. Just what she didnt want now.

He took one look at Hermione and started to fire questions at her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it the baby, is he ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" He ran to her and put his hands on her big round tummy. He dropped to his knees and put his head against it and started asking if the baby was ok.

Hermione just looked over at Ginny and both girl just started to laugh. Draco looked up at them and then realized what he was doing. "Sorry" He said then got up and took a step away. Looked down at his feet.

"We didnt mean to laugh, but that was just what we needed." Ginny said. She then walked back to the couch and starts to clean up.

Hermione looks at Ginny then back to Draco. "Would you like to come in? It's pretty messy in here right now tho." She walks over to help Ginny clean up. Draco walks in and looks around. The room looks like they had a sleep over with like 10 other girls over. Pillows and blankets were thrown everywhere, there was ice cream buckets and chocolate wrapers and lots of other snack bags and stuff everywhere.

"If you were having this much fun, why were you crying?" Draco asked after looking around, he looked at Hermione.

Hermione just looked at him and then back to Ginny. Ginny just looked back at her and took what she had in her arms in to the kitchen. Hermione could hear that Ginny started the water in the sink to clean the dishes. Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sure you remember your ex from school, Pansy?" She asked and looked at Draco, when he nodded she continued. "Ron said that she started working in the Auror Department as a secretary about 8 months ago. He was the one to have to train her. Well i guess it wasnt long after she started there that they also started a relationship. He came home yesterday and packed some of his stuff and left me for her."

"Wait, Weasel and Parkinson? That's just...that's just so not something i would have seen happen. Not them running off together, i mean just them together at all."

"Yes well, not something i saw either. I'm still trying to get my head around it all. I never even got the chance to think about telling him about the baby and he goes and drops this huge bomb on me."

"So he still thinks the baby is his? And he just left? Did he say anything about the baby at all?" Ginny came back in by then with three cups of tea.

"He only said that if there was anything i would need i just need to ask him. Then he packed some things and flooed over to the Parkinson Manor."

"Hermione i'm sorry to say but i really should get back to my team. Would you like me to stop by and tell mom and dad anything?"

"Are you going to be around on Sunday?"

"If the team and i can get in a really good practice on Saturday then yes i will be."

"Maybe i'll just go over there tomorrow and tell them about Ron. What do you think we should do about telling them and Ron about the baby?" Hermione just sat there look down at the empty cup in her hand.

"Maybe we should break the news one at a time, first telling just them about Ron then later with the baby, after we can think about telling Ron." Ginny said as she got up and put her cup down and gave Hermione a hug before giving one to Draco then flooed away.

"I know it might not be the best time or too early for this, but would you like to go back to my place. I dont think you would want to stay here. I may not have room service like i did at the hotel, but i do have a spare room and i have made sure that everything is stocked in my cupboards and fridge. And yes i have ice cream."

Think about his offer, she really didnt want to stay here, but would going over to his place be the best thing to do. "I really dont know about that." She said after a while.

"Well would you like me to stay here with you?"

"That...would be...better, but i dont think that would be a good idea either."

She was sitting at the end of the couch. He moved so he and laid down so his head was on her lap. "Would you mind then if i just lay here for a bit and talk to my baby? Have you thought of names yet?"

Looking down at him, and at the situation they were in was just laughable. She just started laughing. It took her a few minutes to stop, or at least slow down enough that she could talk again.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked looking up at her like she was crazy.

"Look at us. At how everything is right now." She said and then started laughing again. He looked around and then her and how he was laying. He started to laugh too.

Hermione stopped out of no where and grabbed his hand and put it on her tummy. He stopped to see what was going on, didnt take long to find out when he felt the baby kick. He guessed the baby wanted part of the fun. They both just stayed still and felt the baby kick. It took Draco's heart away to know that that what he was feeling was something that was a part of him. Something he had made. He couldnt wait for the baby to come, and wished he was around to experience the whole pregnancy.

"Would you mind if we went to see my mother tomorrow and told her about this?" Draco asked looking up at Hermione.

"I would have thought you would have told her right away."

"I had to have time to my self to think about all this. After feeling the baby like this now, i really dont want to wait another minute to tell her. Oh could we go now and tell her?"

"And how do you think she would feel, us going there now at this hour with me this far along to tell her she's going to be a grandmother?"

"Well if we go tomorrow it will be the same thing, but instead of "Why are you coming this late at night" it would be "Why are you only telling me this now?""

"Why would you want to go there now?" Hermione said as she laid her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Hello little baby. I'm your daddy. Hello little fello." Draco said instead of answering her. "No we can wait till another time."

"Why would you want me to come? Wont she freak out enough with out me being there?" She said as she looked down at him.

"She has changed alot since the war. Her out looks on blood status is different. She doesnt care about blood any more then i do. The only crazy she is going to go is crazy happy. She might just cry."

"Oh my i dont know what would be worse. Your mother freaking out because you are having a baby with a muggle born or your mom crying because she's going to be a grandmother."

"Why dont you go tomorrow or tonight and talk with her, and if she wants me to come later or another time then we will talk." He sat up besides to think about what she said.

"No i think it best we both go and that we both go right now." He said as he stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the fireplace. Before she could said anything he had a hand full of floo powder and threw it in and called out "Malfoy Manor." Both of them were gone.

"Malfoy what the fuck!"

"MOTHER!" He called out, ignoring what Hermione was saying, or rather yelling at him. "MOTHER, WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was a few more minutes and his mother came to the den where they were.

"Draco what is all the yelling about?" She came in saying. Then looked at him and then to Hermione then to her stomach.

"I have some wonderful news. Why dont we go in to the sitting room and have some tea?" He said as he grabbed Hermione's hand, since she let it go when they got there, and pulled her down the hall.

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter names and places all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I would just like to say sorry for the late post of this chapter, it would seem the next chapters it might take me a bit to post. There was a bit of a scare with me and the pregnancy, all is good now tho. Me and baby are good and healthy, i have 96 more days left of this pregnancy. **

**I would like to thank the guest that said they loved this story, and would like to thank Danigirl84 for putting my story on their alert!**

"You mean to tell me that you knew she was in a relationship yet you still tried to court her, and along doing so you slept and got her pregnant?" After talking with his mother for the last hour that was all she had to say after hearing their sides of the story. "But even more so for you Miss Granger to have known your self to be in a relationship to go behind their back and cheat. And not just cheat but get pregnant also."

"Mother we already explained what happened. We didnt think something like would happen. I just wish that i would have known sooner." Draco said as he looked over to Hermione. She was sitting beside him. They were sitting at Malfoy Manor, in the tea room, and told his mother about everything that has happened since they ran in to each other at the bar.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh and Miss Granger I'm sorry to hear about what Mr. Weasley did. If you need anything just owl me." Narcissa Malfoy said, forgetting everything she had first said.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said as she looked over at Draco with a surprised look on her face.

"You are the mother of my grandchild call me Narcissa. Oh have you thought of any names yet? Do you know the sex?"

"I had thought of some names but with what has been going on, i havent since i would like Draco to sit down with me and talk about that, and yes we know the sex of the baby, it's going to be a boy."

"What names did you think of?" Draco asked.

"Well i was thinking something like William, Nicholas, James or Christopher. Something old fashioned, but after finding out you were the father i thought we could see about picking a name like yours, from the constellations."

"Well before you pick anything lets take James off the list. I dont think would like that, as I'm sure that would be his first pick for his kids. Plus i dont think it would sound nice coupled with Malfoy." Narcissa said.

"Yes, yes of course, i should have thought that and about Harry and what he would think if i called my son James. What do you mean it wouldnt sound good coupled with Malfoy?"

"Well you are having a Malfoy child, it would make sense if the child had the Malfoy name."

"Yes well that would have to be something me and Draco will talk about when the time comes. I really should be getting home, it's getting late. Thank you Narcissa for seeing us so late. Take care." With that Hermione walked over to the floo and went home.

"I should be getting home too. It was lovely seeing you mother. I will stop by soon." Draco walked over to his mother gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and flooed home.

The next day Hermione flooed over to the Weasley's home. Molly was home, as Arthur worked. She was in the kitchen with Molly, helping her get things ready for dinner that night, and telling her everything that happened with Ron the night before. Though out the whole talk she didnt cry. Not a single tear.

"Why dont you move in here. Now that the kids are all moved out there is more then enough room for you and then when the baby comes he can have his own room also." Molly said

"That is very kind, but i have everything already set up for the baby. Thank you tho." Just then the floo went off. Both Molly and Hermione went in the living room to see who it was.

"Ronald what are you doing here?"

"Better yet mother what is Hermione doing here?" Ron said looking over at Hermione.

"Am i not allowed to come over here any more Ronald. Just because you left me doesnt mean i'm not still part of this family."

"I didnt mean it like that. I just thought you would have been at work. I came by to sit and have lunch with mom and tell her about Pansy." Ron then walked in to the kitchen to get some food.

Hermione went and followed him. "I took the rest of the week off. I needed time to think of what _I_ am going to do now that you left me."

"Ronald, how could you just up and leave her like that?"

"Molly i'm going to go now, it was nice talking with you. I miss helping you with dinner. See you around." And with a kiss on the cheek to Molly, Hermione flooed away.

The next week had Draco coming over every night to have what he calls "baby time." He would come over and spend some time laying with his head on Hermione's lap while they were on the couch and talking to the baby. They didnt talk about names, not yet, but both were thinking of names. Along with what was going to happen after the baby was born. Hermione knew, just like any mother, that she would be taking time off. She hasnt been working long, but still hoping to take at least 6 months off.

It was Friday night. Draco was over and they were on the couch and he was laying down talking to the baby. Hermione was hoping Ginny would come over and have a girl's night. So far she hasnt been by. She had just put her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes to listen to Draco talk, when the floo went off. But instead of Ginny it was Ron that came through.

"I thought i would come to get the rest..." He started but stopped when he saw that Draco was there and how they both were. "What the bloody hell is this?" Ron shouted.

"Ronald if you are going to get your stuff go on and get it, but dont go coming here and yelling. You have no reason to question me about anything after what happened." Hermione said, pushing Draco off her and going in to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She didnt hear anything in the living room, so after about 15 minutes she walked back in. Both Ron and Draco were in the same spots glaring at each other. She had gotten all the rest of Ron's clothes and anything else that was in the house packed up and put away in the linen closet. She took her wand and levitated all the boxes in the living room in front of Ron.

"If you are just going to stand there and do nothing then the least you could do is say thank you for getting the rest of your stuff together." Ron just turned to glare at her and then looked down at the stuff.

"I'm going to look around really quick if that is ok and make sure that's everything." He said and left the living room. It wasnt long after that, that he came back out looked at Draco and Hermione again then shrunken his stuff and put them in his pocket and flooed away without another word.

Hermione sat with a sigh on the couch. "I'm so not looking forward in telling him that the baby isnt his." Just then the floo went off again. This time it was Ginny. Draco asked if it was ok he stayed and watched movies with them both. They both said they didnt mind.

The next day Ginny and Hermione decided to go out for lunch. After Draco left last night they went to bed and then this morning they had a light breakfast and watched another movie, and didnt want to be stuck inside any more.

"So what should i do Gin?" Hermione asked as she picked at her lunch and just finished telling her about Ron and the night before.

"Well you have no choice but to tell him. Not too sure how tho. You are going to have to tell him soon. The baby will be born any time and you wont want him to come to see the baby or it be in the Prophet."

"Right. Maybe I'll send him and owl tonight and see when he can come over."

"Do you want me to be there too?"

"Thank you Ginny but it might be best that you arent. We dont want him to have him think everyone knew before him." They both finished off their lunch and went back to Hermione's.

"Wait what about telling your parents?"

"Would you like to go over now and tell them?" But before Hermione could answer Ginny a sharp pain went through Hermione's stomach.

"AHHHHH" She grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Hermione? What happened? Is it contractions? Do you want me to get Draco?" Ginny fired off questions at her.

"GINNY shut up and get me to 's." Was all Hermione said when the contraction stopped and she walked over to the floo.

They go to the hospital and was admitted to a room right away. Ginny only left long enough to floo call Draco. They both came back and never left Hermione's side. It took hours and hours before Hermione was told that she could push. It took Hermione another two hours to push the baby out. The Mediwitch said that it is normal for the mother to be in labour for hours with the first child. Most mothers go anywhere from 10 to 20 hours. Hermione was in labour for 16 hours, including pushing.

The biggest shock everyone got tho was the first thing the Mediwitch said after the baby was out. "It's a girl!" Hermione barely heard her. She was so tired, but knew it wasnt over. She had to deliver the placenta still. After that was over she was able to hold her daughter.

Wow a daughter, Hermione thought.

"Hermione i thought you said it was a boy?" Draco said before he could take his first look at his daughter. She had a head full of hair. It was dirty blonde and already starting to curl. The baby still had not opened her eyes so no one knew yet what color they would be.

"When me and Ginny came in for a check up they told us it was a boy. It's not always 100%. Like now they do get it wrong sometimes. I cant wait to see what her eyes look like. Oh i never even thought of girl names. What are we going to do?"

"We do have a few days, maybe even a week to think of a name." But before he could said more there was a knock at the door. Ginny went to answer it. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were there, same with Ron. How they knew no one could guess.

Hermione made sure they baby had a little hat on to cover her hair. She didnt feel up to having a huge fight right now. Though that is just what happened. As soon as Mrs. Weasley came over to hold the baby she pulled the hat off.

"Why does she had blonde hair?" She asked as she took a look at Draco then looked at Hermione.

But before Hermione could say anything,Ron said. "It's because she is really Malfoy's child and not mine."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Hermione. She looked down. "It's true. She isnt Ron's"

"She? I thought you were having a boy?" Was the only thing that was asked. That was until Mrs. Weasley took in what Hermione had said. "Wait what do you mean she isnt Ron's?"

"Mom i just said she is Malfoy's kid. That's why it was so easy to just pack up and leave. I've known ever since she told me she was pregnant that it wasnt my kid."

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione said

"Well it was pretty easy to know something was going on. Every time me and you had sex i always did a conception spell. Of course it's not always 100% but still i've always made sure to do one. I remember being told one day that someone saw you and Malfoy together one day at a restaurant, having dinner and dancing. So when you came to tell me that you were pregnant, i knew right away it was his." He just shrugged. "It's just a good thing that i left when i did." He said then walked out of the room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didnt stay after that. They didnt want to hear any more. They said they would talk to Hermione about all this after she has been home for a few days and all settled in with the baby.

"Well that went better then i thought it would." Ginny said. "Oh look she's opening up her eyes."

Everyone looked down at the little girl waiting to see her eyes. The little one opened them and blinked at the bright light in the room. Then she finally open them to look at Hermione since she was the closest. Her eyes were the same shade as Draco's.

"It would see that she will end up looking just like Draco." Ginny said.

"Well Ginny not really. As of right now she might but her hair could darken and she still has up to 6 months for her eyes to change colors, if they do that is. My hair and eye color are dominate. So anything could happen." Hermione said in that teacher voice of her's.

Ginny and Draco just looked over at each other and started to laugh. "So what about names?" Ginny asked once she calmed down.

"We didnt even get a chance to talk about boy names, girl names wasnt even though of since we were told it was a boy." Hermione said.

"Well you have a little bit of time to think."

**Author's Note: Please remember to review for me please!** **Hmm it would seem i need girl names. Anyone have an idea.**


End file.
